Prompts
by chasingballoons
Summary: This is a collection of Shamy prompts I get via my Tumblr account and on here. A bit like a book of short stories and generally they're all very fluffy! T rating just as an overall rating. Spoilers likely in most
1. Pregnant Amy

_**In this, Amy finds out she is pregnant. It's really fluffy and cute :)**_

Amy sat on the edge of the bath and breathed heavily. It was 5am and she was woken with the sudden urge to vomit.

It had been very peculiar, after testing herself for other symptoms, she couldn't understand what had brought on this sudden disturbance in her digestive system.

Her eyes glanced up to the bathroom shelf. One shelf for her, one shelf for Sheldon. Tucked back behind the bottles of moisturiser, toothbrush, toothpaste and somewhat limited supply of makeup was a concealed box.

She carefully withdrew it from its hiding place and held it carefully in her hands.

Amy didn't move for a while, almost as if she thought she would break it, or herself.

Thoughts were racing so fast in her head that she couldn't keep track, quite a contrast to her now-frozen outer self.

Amy took a deep breath and took the pregnancy test out of the box.

She read the instructions three times just to make sure she knew 100% what she was doing. Or maybe she was procrastinating. She didn't know.

She was just going to have to do it. There was no other explanation for what was happening.

xxxxxx

Now she was pacing. Back and forth, back and forth.

60 seconds to go.

This was so nerve wracking. Why was it taking so long?

50 seconds to go.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door. Amy jumped out of her skin and whirled towards the door.

"Amy are you okay? You've been in there for quite a while and you've gone over your bathroom time allowance"

40 seconds

"Yes I'm fine. Be out in a second"

"Well can you hurry please?"

Amy grabbed the white stick, wrapped it in toilet paper and shoved it in the pocket of her dressing gown. Pulling the door open, she made a beeline for the kitchen, eyes to the floor and making no eye contact with Sheldon who was bouncing up and down on his toes. Once she was out he threw himself into the small room and locked the door behind him.

30 seconds

She was back to pacing. It was lying on tissue on the island. She couldn't look at it. Amy was wringing her hands in panic.

20 seconds

She heard the toilet flush. Sheldon. What would he think of all this? She knew he wanted to start a family, but like this? What if it was positive? How would they cope? But what if it was negative? Did she want this baby? Of course she did.

10 seconds

How would she tell Sheldon? Would he be pleased? Would he run away and leave her? He would be a great father. How would they cope financially? She would have to take time off work. Where would they live? What if they wanted more kids? They'd have to upscale.

5

I want it to be positive

4

No I want it to be negative

3

Please positive

2

I can't cope with this! It has to be negative. It's for the best.

1

Positive

It was positive

Amy had grabbed the white stick unable to handle the tension anymore. It showed a tiny plus sign

on the small screen.

Amy didn't know if she was happy or sad. She simply burst into tears.

Through loud sobs she called for him, "Sheldon! Sheldon"

Having heard her crying, Sheldon was already out of the bathroom door. He was still in his pyjamas and shaving foam covered his chin.

"Amy? What is it? What's the matter? Tell me!" He ran to her, not sure how to comfort her since he didn't know what the problem was.

Amy just wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her back and lifted his head away to avoid getting shaving foam in her hair.

Sheldon waited for the tears to quieten down and her breathing rate to return to a slower pace.

He peeled her back and kept his hands on her shoulders, "What was this about?"

Amy simply picked up the small white stick Sheldon had failed to notice with all the drama. He squinted at in and his face fell.

Amy was blunt, "I'm pregnant" she scanned Sheldon's face for any sign of a reaction but it remained stiff and emotionless.

She began to panic. He wouldn't be able to cope with this.

Finally Sheldon made eye contact with her and smiled, "I guess we better warn humanity that a remarkable progeny is on its way"

Amy relaxed, she let out a huge breath and blinked the tears out of her eyes, "I love you so much" she breathed.

"I love you too"

Sheldon leant down and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

He pulled back and laughed at Amy's new shaving foam beard.


	2. Spockumentary

_**An anonymous follower asked for a scene that was based on the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode 'The One With The Prom Video'**_

 _ **Amy watches the documentary and finds out about the ring**_

Amy waited until the minute hand of her watch reached the twelve, signalling that it was exactly 7pm, before delicately knocking on the door.

She was right on time. Hopefully the others would already be there. Penny and Leonard were only across the hall and Raj always made sure he, Howard and Bernadette were punctual.

The door swung open and Sheldon stood behind it.

Amy's heart clenched, partly because it still hurt to see him and partly because she could see an empty room behind him. This was going to be awkward.

"Hello" Sheldon nodded and motioned for her to come in "Um, I'm glad you could make it"

"Yes well, I wanted to see what Will and Adam have produced" Amy sat at the far right of the sofa, "It must have been very exciting for you to appear in this" She attempted to make small talk.

Sheldon nodded and sat in his spot, "Yes, um, I didn't really get to finish my interview but I think they got a few good shots"

"Why what happened?" She kept the conversation going. No awkward silences.

Sheldon paused and looked at his hands, "I was upset. About you. I got angry. I had to leave" His words were blunt and he seemed embarrassed.

Amy's jaw dropped slightly. She didn't really know what to say. They sat in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry" Amy apologised.

"For what? It wasn't your fault"

"It was. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I know you're finding it hard. I am too" She looked away, unable to make eye-contact, "All the others seem to underestimate how long it takes to get over someone you're in love with" She blinked behind her glasses, trying to watch Sheldon out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you still love me?" Sheldon asked.

Amy wasn't expecting such a direct question. She swung her head back to look at him, "Of course" she whispered.

They didn't have time to continue talking as suddenly the door flew open and Bernadette, Howard and Raj waltzed in. Moments later Penny and Leonard joined them.

Everyone crowded around the television, like they used to. It had been a long time since they were all here together.

* * *

The documentary was excellent. Everyone enjoyed it, including Penny who had had her doubts about it.

Sheldon shushed an already quiet room when the screen changed to him sitting in his spot, "Shh! It's me!"

The interview began with Sheldon explaining about his napkin signed by Nimoy. Eventually the camera followed Sheldon to his wall safe where he retrieved a box and took out his prized possessions.

"I didn't know that was there!" Howard seemed confused and turned around to look at the spot in the wall.

"Don't worry, neither did I" Leonard faked a smile.

He was sat next to Penny. Both glanced up at Sheldon and then at each other. Surely Will and Adam had cut out _certain_ parts?

Unfortunately not.

The tape appeared as if it would keep on rolling.

Sheldon jumped out of his spot, "I think that's enough. We don't have to watch anymore!" He was panicking.

"What no! I want to see the rest" Raj complained

Come on, you're the reason we're here" Bernadette tried to calm Sheldon down, "You like all this stuff"

"What you mean watching _himself_ on TV?" Howard answered sarcastically, "Yeah he loves it!"

"No Sheldon's right. Shows over" Leonard stood and blocked everyone's view.

Penny scrambled over and started pressing random buttons and pulling on every cord and lead.

The scene they were afraid of grew inevitably closer.

"I have to go" Sheldon panicked and marched towards the door.

"Penny! Turn it off!" Leonard shouted.

But it was too late.

All eyes turned to the screen at the small box cradled in Sheldon's hand, _'This is the ring I was going to propose to my girlfriend with before she broke up with me. It's a family heirloom that goes back many generations'_ His head sunk low, _'I suppose it was for the best really'_

"Penny!" Leonard turned to help her.

Penny finally found the right button and the television turned dark.

Everyone was silent. Sheldon still stood at the door. His eyes were to the floor.

Leonard broke the silence, "Buddy?" He asked, concerned.

There was no reply.

Amy stood. She slowly walked over to Sheldon. He remained frozen but watched her cautiously out of the corner of his eye.

She came close to him, rested her hand under his chin and brought her lips to meet his.

Sheldon was shocked at first before he began to return the kiss. His arms reached around her waist to bring her closer. Amy's hands moved from his face to the back of his neck. Their jaws moved up and down, enabling their tongues to make contact.

The others didn't know what to do. This kiss was lasting a lot longer than they had originally thought and now it just felt weird watching.

Sheldon leant back against the door, pulling Amy with him. His hands moved downwards from the small of her back. She laced her fingers into his hair.

Finally they broke apart. Sheldon quickly wrapped his arms around her and nestled into her neck as if he never wanted to let go again. Amy returned the hug and leant her head against his chest.

Tears trickling down their faces as they desperately clung to each other.

They both refused to let go.

 **He's her lobster! I love this scene in Friends, favourite Ross and Rachel moment! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	3. The Relationship Re-enactment

_**Follower asked for a fic where Sheldon recreates his and Amy's past to live through their relationship again. This was only supposed to be short but it was difficult to fit their whole relationship into one story, hence it is quite blunt and abrupt in some areas ;p**_

"Please Amy" Sheldon begged.

"Sheldon, I'm not coming unless you tell me what we're doing"

"But it's a surprise"

Sheldon gently placed a warm mug of tea in front of her, the steam swirled up and fogged her glasses. Amy leant back to escape from its fumes, the comforting aroma of peppermint causing her nose to twitch. Sheldon attempted to hide his smile as he brought his own drink to his lips, he couldn't help the clench in his stomach when he saw her face crinkled in such an adorable way.

They had decided to be just friends.

But he had a plan.

* * *

Amy arrived with caution at the meeting place. She had a small feeling of déjà vu but couldn't quite understand why.

The small café was not far for the university, yet Sheldon and Amy had not been in almost six years.

Amy stepped through the door and soon spotted Sheldon waiting for her near the counter, he smiled at her, "May I buy you a beverage?"

He smirked as the realisation hit Amy's face, she beamed back and replied, "Tepid water please"

They both placed their hands on the smooth marble surface, and faced forward to order their drinks. Sheldon's eyes scanned over Amy, he pretended he hadn't been looking when she glanced at him. He wanted to know if she was okay with this. She had obviously figured out what he was doing. She had played along.

"On 24th May 2010, I was blackmailed into meeting you here but when I saw the girl I had come to meet, I was intrigued by her" Sheldon turned to her, "It was the beginning of a new aspect of my life I always thought was worthless. I was wrong"

Amy smiled, "Sheldon, what's going on?"

He picked up a bottle of water, "Grab your drink and follow me" he replied, a smug look on his face.

* * *

As they walked back to Amy's apartment, Sheldon suddenly reached out and took Amy's hand.

"Do you remember when I took you to meet Zack? On the way home you took my hand and said it was for an experiment"

"Yes! I remember that. You also held _my_ hand for a moment"

"This time we're not letting go" Sheldon instructed, his eyebrows arched.

He squeezed her hand and they continued. Amy felt a bit wary, they had decided to just stay friends but this was certainly further than she thought they were taking it. However, the warmth from his hand was spreading over her body. She was finding it hard control the smile on her face. Amy wasn't sure what Sheldon's plan was but she was enjoying the suspense.

They finally arrived back at her apartment and Amy unlocked the door. Sheldon led her over to the couch and they both sat down.

"You may have already figured this out but my plan is to take you back through every stage of our relationship to make you fall in love with me again. We're up to the time you got drunk and kissed me"

Sheldon took Amy by surprise as he abruptly leant in and planted a kiss on her. It possibly lasted longer than the one they shared four years ago and there was definitely more lip action. This was the first kiss they had shared since breaking up and neither of them wanted it to end.

It did, however, as Amy's shock at Sheldon's spontaneity caused her to break the kiss. She moved back and looked at Sheldon, "Fascinating" he grinned widely.

Amy took his hand in hers, "Sheldon. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you. But I don't think forcing me back through our history would have been the way to do it"

"Just wait" Sheldon begged, "Please?"

Amy simply nodded.

Sheldon slowly leant forward and wrapped his arms around her and guided them both to lean against the couch cushions, "Which brings us to the time we spent one hour and forty seven minutes cuddling on the couch"

Amy smiled, "I think I remember that… Cuddles" She squeezed him as she teased.

* * *

They sat comfortably in each other's arms, enjoying the silence, before Sheldon rose, "We've reached the metaphorical point in history where I ask you to be my girlfriend, but I would to momentarily bring us back to 2015 and ask again… for real"

His voice became timid and quiet, as if he was afraid to know the answer. Amy watched Sheldon, his eyes were focused on the floor, and he couldn't look her in the eyes.

He looked lost and afraid. Amy had missed him so much.

She laughed.

Sheldon looked up, panicking and worried.

Amy suddenly bounced up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in close for a kiss. Sheldon immediately placed his hands in the small of her back and pulled her in closer.

After finally breaking away, Sheldon took her hand and lead her out of the apartment, "Come on, let's go"

"Are we seriously still doing this?" Amy complained but still allowed herself to be guided to their next activity.

* * *

Hours later they were back at Sheldon's apartment. Amy had her tiara on her head, a fresh selection of cooper coupons in her hand and they had just finished recreating the first episode of fun with flags. She was tired but this had actually been a fun day.

The pair sat in their usual spots on the couch watching the TV. Sheldon was playing Howard's ascent into space which he had kindly given to everyone with a signature. As he took off, Sheldon took Amy's hand in his own.

He turned towards her and summoned all his courage before reciting the speech he knew by heart, "Amy, when I look in your eyes, and you're looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal. Because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time, I feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is I don't know what I feel, except I know what kind of man I want to be"

"You said that on our anniversary" Amy whispered, "It was from spiderman"

Sheldon smiled, "Do you want to know why I said that?"

She nodded.

Sheldon simply responded, "Because it's true"

* * *

After battling off Sheldon as he attempted to apply vapor rub to her chest again, Amy was now in hysterics as she listened in on his conversation with Barry Kripke over the phone.

"Yes we do all that… she was wearing a Star Trek uniform… beautiful… bet you're jealous huh?" Sheldon was attempting to describe their imaginary 'sex life' which he had confessed to telling Kripke about years ago. Amy couldn't believe he was even considering such a thing back then.

Sheldon hung up, "Now that that's sorted, time to make our fake intimacy more real and more fun!"

Amy swallowed hard, "What?" she asked in disbelief, not quite sure if she heard correctly.

"Dungeons and Dragons style" Sheldon picked up the peculiar looking dice with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Next they kissed. It was even better than the original on the train. This time they were not in public. They were not angry. And Eric was not watching from the side-lines. Amy smiled into Sheldon's lips as she realised how long he had lingered. She missed this.

* * *

The fort was finally finished. It was getting late, they had spent the rest of the afternoon living through the some of the most significant periods of their past.

They had recreated their prom scene. Sheldon couldn't quite persuade Amy to go home and get changed so they simply took their places in the clothes they were wearing. The couple had to redo it several times as Sheldon could not keep a straight face.

"You've just had a panic attack, why are you smiling?" Amy laughed as Sheldon stepped back into his bedroom, shut the door to begin again.

They eventually exchanged 'I love yous' to each other and moved on to the next activity.

Baking. They made Meemaw's Christmas cookies which were now stashed in the fort.

Both nibbled on the cookies as they admired their handy work from inside the structure.

"We should do this all the time" Amy smiled as she gazed around her, "Thank you, today has been really fun"

Sheldon couldn't help but notice the colourful reflections of the fairy lights twinkle in her eyes.

He took a gulp, "Amy, as you know we are nearing our five year anniversary…"

Amy's eyes immediately went to the floor and her face drooped as she remembered the day.

Sheldon continued, "…That is the one thing we did that I do not want to recreate, I want to remake it"

Amy looked up in confusion.

"I want a different ending. A happy ending. The reason I was so distracted that night is because I was nervous. There was a secret I had been keeping for quite a while now and…" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"…This is it" He opened it to reveal a sparkling diamond ring inside.

Amy gasped.

"I want to be clear that I am not asking now" He explained, Amy looked saddened, "Not _right now_ anyway. But maybe someday in the future. If that's okay?"

Amy smiled "Okay" she replied.


	4. Presents from England

**Anonymous ask:** **Amy is back from a trip abroad, she brings gift for everyone. Sheldon is upset bcoz he doesn't receive any gift. And just when he is not expecting it Amy gives his gift and Sheldon kisses her in front of everyone in excitement!**

"Hurry Leonard, she's going to be back any minute!" Sheldon brushed his hands down the front of his shirt in an attempt to smooth it as he walked over to his desk.

Leonard was setting a bag of shopping on the kitchen island, "Would you please relax?" he rolled his eyes. He was beginning to wish Sheldon had gone with Penny to collect Amy from the airport.

"How could you say that?" Sheldon turned his chair around to look at Leonard, "My girlfriend is coming back from three weeks away, the others aren't even here yet and-"

Sheldon was cut off as the door swung open. He rapidly swung back and jumped from his chair.

His excitement soon turned to disappointment when he saw Howard, Raj and Bernadette stood in the doorway.

"You're late" he pointed out.

"Relax, we just saw Penny pull in, they're on their way up now" Howard rested against the arm of the couch, next to his wife who had sat on the right hand side.

Sheldon gasped, "She's coming! She's coming!"

As if on cue, Penny opened the door with Amy following suit, carry her heavy cases. Sheldon ran over and helped her with them.

The gang gathered around Amy, sharing greetings and hugs. Sheldon could barely see her through the fog of people. Just as he broke through to greet her, Bernadette led Amy over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Come on, tell us everything about England. What did you do?"

Sheldon became forlorn, he sighed and went to sit next to Amy in his spot to listen to the tales of her trip.

He began to feel jealous as the others continuously asked Amy questions and kept her for themselves. This jealousy increased when Amy began to show photos depicting views from the London Eye, beautiful snaps of Oxford and, most infuriatingly, Platform 9¾.

Just when things looked down, Sheldon's hopes were raised as Amy opened one of her bags. There was an explosion of red, white and blue from the gifts stuffed into every corner of the case.

"Okay, who wants presents?" Everyone sat up in their seats, eager to see what Amy had brought back.

First, Leonard received a top hat and waist coat covered in a gaudy pattern of the Union Jack.

"You're wearing those to bed Mr." Penny laughed as Leonard modelled his gifts.

"In that case, it's only fair that you wear your present" Amy presented a bright pink jumper with 'Oxford University' written across the front.

Everyone chuckled, "As if you could get into Oxford!" Raj had a broad smile across his face. Penny gave him an agitated look but thanked Amy for the present.

Next, Raj received a cook book from 'The Great British Bake Off' which was filled with amazing baking recipes for him to try. Bernadette was given a silky scarf and earrings printed with pictures of iconic London landmarks.

Howard was lucky enough to receive a small tin which had 'Instant English Accent Mints' inscribed on top, which proved worth the money as he tried one and immediately began impersonating all of his favourite English actors, causing everyone to laugh.

Sheldon sat on the edge of his seat, he couldn't wait to see what Amy had got him.

However, Amy made no move to retrieve any more gifts from her bag, instead, she sat back in her seat and sighed, "I think I'm nearly ready for bed"

"You must be really jetlagged, don't worry, the pizza will be here soon" Leonard replied.

As general chatter began to fill the room, Sheldon sat in silence.

He couldn't believe Amy hadn't gotten him anything. It was as if she had completely forgotten him. He shuffled over to the kitchen, hoping to get away from everyone.

Soon the pizza arrived and as Leonard paid at the door, the others tucked in. Amy stood to join Sheldon in the kitchen.

"Are you coming to eat?" She asked.

"Yes, I suppose" Sheldon replied woodenly.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange all evening" Amy's eyebrows knitted in concern as she looked up at him and tried to make eye contact.

Sheldon tried to hide his unhappiness, "I'm just glad you're back" he said quietly.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Amy teased as she ran the hem of his shirt through her fingers.

Sheldon pressed into her touch, "Of course I missed you…" he swallowed hard, before looking up and stepping back, "…Although it doesn't look like you felt the same way"

Amy seemed confused, "What? I missed you too. So much it hurt"

"Not enough to buy me a present" Sheldon pouted and turned away from her to join the others.

Amy followed, heavy footed, and steaming with fury, "You don't think I missed you? You think I didn't get you anything?" her voice was loud compared to the silence in the room.

Everyone was watching in fear as Amy towered over Sheldon who had sat in his spot, eyes downcast to the floor.

"Okay, well, here you go" Amy dragged over another of her bags to the middle of the room and started pulling everything out of it, "I was going to save these until we were alone but, since you're being such a baby about it, here!" she slammed down the first item on the coffee table.

The gang all leaned in to have a look.

"Here's a Tardis teapot because it reminded me of our tea dates, when we would just sit in the kitchen and just talk" The next item was put on the table, "Here's a Union Jack flag because it reminded me of 'Fun with Flags', something we created together"

Amy's voice was beginning to crack, "Here's a Gryffindor scarf because I know how much you've always wanted to visit Platform 9¾ and I know that you waited for seven weeks after your 11th birthday for your letter to Hogwarts, but it never came"

Sheldon stood up to stand directly opposite Amy, he didn't know what to say or do. Amy, however, was not finished.

"Here's some oven mitts with a map of the London Underground on them because I know you secretly love cooking and you love maps because they are organised, accurate, informative and colourful. Everything you love."

Sheldon walked around the coffee table to meet Amy on the other side.

Her voice reduced to a whisper, "And finally, here are two plane tickets to England for Christmas"

She flicked two paper slips between her fingers. They didn't break eye contact until Amy turned to place the tickets on the table with his other presents.

Everyone was silent.

Five pairs of eyes were focused on Sheldon and Amy, who were now gazing at each other.

Suddenly Sheldon leant forward and took Amy by the hips, pulling her close to kiss her. Amy draped her arms over his shoulders and returned the kiss. Their heads moved in synchronisation as their lips fused.

Five pairs of eyes awkwardly looked to the floor.

Finally, Sheldon and Amy broke apart.

"I'm sorry, I missed you so much. I just…thought you'd forgotten me. I'm so sorry. I love you" Sheldon stressed his apology.

Amy laughed, "I forgive you. And I love you too"

They smiled at each other and Sheldon released Amy from his grip. He took his Tardis teapot and walked into the kitchen, "Can I offer you a cup of tea?" he asked Amy who had followed him.

"Yes please"

Sheldon prepared the mugs and tea and, after opening the lid of his new present, he became confused and dug his hand into the ceramic pot, inside was yet another gift covered in the Union Jack pattern. Sheldon had pulled out a shiny, square foil packet.

Amy smiled and leant in to whisper to him.

"The rest of your present comes later this evening"

 **This was a great prompt, THANK YOU!**


	5. Star Wars Cake

**A lovely prompt from twinklesabri: Amy bakes a Star Wars cake to thank Sheldon for skipping the premiere for her birthday and he just brags about having the best girlfriend and the guys are all annoyed and jealous ;)**

Sheldon couldn't wait for Amy to arrive. It was two days after her birthday and he hadn't seen her since yesterday.

That day had been perfect; Amy's birthday. Nothing could quite explain how he felt about Amy but that night was a perfect representation.

They had woken up, fooled around a little, enjoyed pancakes and spent the rest of the day together. A day, in Sheldon's eyes, that was perfection.

If Penny were to ask him now what his perfect day was, images of Amy's warm smile and soft touch would dance in his head.

Amy would be joining the gang for Chinese food this evening but Sheldon couldn't wait that long. He missed her already. They had barely spent any time apart but Sheldon knew he needed her now. He longed for her.

He was restless and pacing; not quite sure what to do with himself. Deciding to distract himself, Sheldon sat down at his desk to do some work.

xxxxx

He hadn't realised the time until there was a knock on the door. Sheldon was snapped out of a trance that he wasn't even aware he'd been in. Visions of kissing Amy with her ruffled hair and rosy cheeks were destroyed as the knock repeated, louder this time.

Looking at his watch and rising to answer the door, Sheldon was confused. Who was knocking at this time? He wasn't expecting company yet.

However, he swung open the door and, peeking over a large box, was the cheeky grin of his girlfriend.

Sheldon smiled and stepped back to let her in, "You're earlier than I expected"

"I just had to see you" She explained, "Is that okay?" She asked, not sure if she had ruined one of his rigid schedules.

"Of course" Sheldon pulled down two mugs and put water on to boil.

"Good" Amy followed him, "I also wanted to give you this" She carefully slid the white cardboard box onto the surface of the island.

"What is it?" Sheldon beamed and placed his hands on top of the box, preparing to remove the lid.

"Open in and see" Amy's eyes sparkled as Sheldon delicately opened his present.

Inside was an incredible, delicate and remarkable creation he had ever seen. It was a _Star Wars_ cake.

"I knew you wanted to see the premiere on my birthday so I made you this and got you these for tomorrow!" She pulled two cinema tickets out of her bag.

Sheldon gasped, "Thank you!" he leant down and kissed her briefly before turning back to take the cake from its box.

It was brilliant, Amy had carved the sponge into the shape of the Millennium Falcon, icing created the intricate details and she had even placed small _Star Wars_ Lego figures along the edge.

As Sheldon stood back to admire it, the door opened again and Leonard, Howard, Raj and Penny entered, Leonard was carry a bag of take-out food.

Sheldon took Amy's hand and dragged her closer to them, "Look!" He beckoned to the kitchen, "Look what Amy made for me!"

There was a serious of surprised exclamations as they all crowded around the cake.

"Wow Amy that looks amazing!" Raj placed a hand on her back. Sheldon saw out of the corner of his eye and used their still-connected hands to pull her slightly away from Raj and closer to him.

"Yes, isn't she wonderful?"

"Yeah! Can I try a piece?" Leonard asked, going to poke a bit of icing that was close to him.

Sheldon quickly slapped his hand away, "Hey! Get your own girl to make you a cake. This cake is mine and this girl is mine!"

"What? You're not even going to let us try it?" Howard asked, jealous that he couldn't taste it.

"No. Amy made it for me. It's not my fault It's not my fault that your girlfriends don't care enough to bake for you. Even if Penny did, she'd probably give you food poisoning!" Everyone looked up at Sheldon, hurt by his words.

He raised his eyebrows at all of them in anger but soon softened when he felt Amy gently squeeze his hand, "Now, let's eat before it goes cold. You may all try a small piece afterwards"

They sat down to eat but soon lost their appetite when Sheldon and Amy continuously stared at each other.

Amy's smile grew and grew as Sheldon further bragged about her talent, beauty and intelligence. Everything about her really, but in his eyes she was perfection.

The others soon agreed when they tasted the light and fluffy cake that Amy was indeed, very talented.

"I wish Emily would do something like this for me" Raj had a wishful look on his face.

"Impossible" Sheldon argued, "No one could ever win over Amy. She is the far superior girlfriend"

Sheldon grinned as he took a bite of cake.


	6. Amy spanking Sheldon

**One Shot Week - Tumblr**

 **Prompt: Amy spanking Sheldon**

 ** _The first of a week's worth of prompts that I am powering through!  
Thank you nonny for this prompt and I'm sooooo sorry that it's taken me months (you probably don't even remember sending it to me!)  
I actually had some trouble with this one, I wanted to do something different to the canon story line but I have to admit it isn't some of my best work. However, Hopefully it's entertaining and a little bit cheeky ;p_**

 **p.s. Amy's memories/flashbacks are in** ** _italics_**

Amy strolled into her bedroom. It had been three months since she had moved in with Sheldon and she had felt at home right away. It was if she'd been here for years.

Some may argue that it was way overdue, but to them it had felt like the right time. They were in the same place. They were comfortable.

She smiled to herself, remembering her first night here.

 _Everyone had helped to unpack her boxes before sharing pizza. It had felt like any other night as they all sat around the coffee table together. However, when night fell and the gang prepared to leave, she did not._

Sheldon now walked in to their bedroom behind her. They moved around each other swiftly in silence, preparing for bed.

Sheldon began changing and, as he bent over to pull his leg through the thick material of his pyjama bottoms, Amy spontaneously smacked his behind. A thin smile cracked her lips.

Sheldon straightened up and faced her, "What was that for?" he questioned, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Because I love you" she replied simply. Partly embarrassed, partly proud of her actions.

"Well that's a funny way of showing it" Sheldon shook his head and continued to dress.

 _Sheldon and Amy had crawled into their newly shared bed in matching plaid pyjamas and held each other close. She could still feel the way Sheldon's arms had wrapped around her and his warm hands slowly caressing her back._

Amy paused, thinking about that night. It had been perfection.

She was feeling playful and as Sheldon bent over to climb into bed, she got the perfect angle to once again place a sharp smack.

"Amy!?" Sheldon was getting exasperated. Never one to pick up on subtle hints, Sheldon turned to face her "What is the matter with you today?"

Amy smirked, "I dunno, I was just thinking about you and me"

"You and I" Sheldon corrected and turned back to his bed, he didn't have time for this nonsense.

 _Those pyjamas had not stayed on for long…_

Amy slapped his behind again.

Sheldon turned abruptly and demanded an explanation, "Amy! Stop it! Why are you spanking me?"

Amy smiled slyly, "Just thinking about our first night together when I moved in"

"Oh?" Sheldon seemed slightly confused before the realisation hit him, "Oh!" a smile flashed across his lips.

Amy giggled as the memory of that wild night shone in Sheldon's eyes which had glossed over, giving him a wistful look.

"That was a great night" he grinned and stepped closer to her. He gently placed his hands on her hips, slowly pressing his body into hers. Amy weaved her arms between his to hold his waist.

"What do you say we recreate it?" his tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

Amy raised herself onto her toes, gradually nearing Sheldon's lips. So close he could feel her breath tickling his skin.

Just before their lips met, Amy stopped.

She raised her arm and placed another harsh slap on Sheldon's behind.

"Let's do this" She smiled.

 ** _Coming up tomorrow… Sheldon wants it but Amy isn't putting out_**


	7. Sheldon Wants It

**One Shot Week - Tumblr**

 ** _Second fic from one shot week, thanks for the prompt anony! I loved writing this ;)_**

 **Prompt: Sheldon wants it but Amy isn't putting out...yet ;)**

Amy sat propped up in bed reading. Her legs were outstretched, with the toes repetitively clenching and unclenching. Her nightgown had slid up her body, revealing her upper thigh. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders, the light from her small lamp reflected shining brunette tones. Her fingers delicately turned the pages of her book and her forehead and nose were crinkled in concentration.

It was driving Sheldon crazy.

He had been watching her from his bedroom door for a while now and she still hadn't noticed his lurking shadow.

He slowly crossed the room, Amy still did not look up.

Silently, Sheldon climbed onto the bed and swung one of his legs over her own outstretched ones to sit, carefully, just above her knees.

Amy ignored this action and continued with her book, still turning the pages.

Sheldon shuffled in his seat and sat further forward onto her pelvis, attempting to gain eye contact.

Still no reaction.

Sheldon sighed and moved to sit next to her instead. They sat together in silence before Sheldon became fidgety again. Amy rolled her eyes without him noticing.

Looking for her attention, Sheldon began kissing Amy's temple and slowly worked his way down to her cheek and then to her neck.

Amy still made no reaction, eyes focused on the pages in front of her.

"Amy" Sheldon moaned as he pecked her skin with soft kisses.

"Mmm?" Amy hummed, not even responding with words.

"I want you" he purred.

"And I want to read" she responded bluntly.

"Please?" he asked, trying to make eye contact. She would never be able to resist these soulful eyes.

However, he was wrong. Amy glanced up but quickly resumed her novel.

Clearly nothing was going to happen tonight so Sheldon clambered off the bed and changed into his pyjamas.

Amy peeked over the top of her book to see his glowing skin, smooth over the tight muscles on his back. She blinked several times and forced herself to concentrate on her reading.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help herself and stole another glance but, was disappointed to see he was now buttoning up a heavy flannel night shirt.

He lifted the corner of the sheet on his side and climbed into bed, facing away from Amy.

There was silence.

"Sheldon?" Amy whispered.

"Mmm?" he responded with his eyes tightly shut.

"How about when I've finished this chapter?"

Sheldon spun round quickly to face her and planted a kiss on her lips.

She smiled and turned to speed through her reading whilst Sheldon waited patiently.

"Why don't you read to me?" he rested his head on her forearm to read over her shoulder.

"Okay" Amy replied and began to read out loud.

Her voice was slow, gentle and soft, making her words sound more like a lullaby rather than a novel on 12th Century England.

Not long after, Amy went to turn another page, nearing the end of the chapter and made a fleeting glace at Sheldon, who was still leaning on her shoulder. This glimpse turned into a double-take when she saw Sheldon's eyes firmly shut and could hear his steady breathing.

He had fallen asleep.

Amy felt that, as the one who had initiated the prospect of coitus, he should follow through. Although, now he looked so peaceful and so adorable, snuggled up to her under the soft sheets.

She leant down and placed delicate 'goodnight kiss' on his lips, waking him.

He yawned and stretched, "I wasn't asleep! Are you ready?"

"Are you sure you're not too tired?" Amy teased.

"Definitely not" he growled.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy and rotated until she was lying on top of him.

Their faces edged closer together until their hungry lips met.

The book fell, discarded, onto the floor.


	8. Sleepy Girls

**One Shot Week - Tumblr**

 _ **Prompt: Sheldon and Leonard arrive home late to find their ladies asleep. Lots of shamy fluff please!**_

Climbing up the stairs after an exhausting all-nighter, Sheldon and Leonard looked tired and bedraggled.

Their shirts were ruffled, their hair was messy, their faces were sunken in disappointment and their voices hissed and echoed throughout the stairwell as they argued.

Their evening's work had not been successful.

Eventually Leonard had persuaded Sheldon that they had to give up and go home.

It was now late. Very late.

The streets of Pasadena were dark, gloomy and deserted. A few cars passed by and a drunken man had clumsily fallen through his front door but other than that, they had seen no one.

Sheldon and Leonard had survived entirely on energy drinks and pizza, trying to help speed up their thought processes in hope to rattle through their work and finish as soon as possible.

They had hoped to enjoy the evening with their girlfriends who had promised a fun night as a reward for their hard work recently. According to Sheldon they didn't deserve it anyway, their work was insufficient. Sadly, even now after hours of work, they were no closer to an answer than when they started, therefore rendering an award unnecessary and unjustified.

However, this was unlikely to be a problem. It was so late now that Amy had probably gone home, Penny would be asleep either in her own bed or Leonard's.

The boys finished climbing the last set of stairs, Leonard pulled his keys from his pocket and attempted to open the door. They were both surprised to find it unlocked.

After glancing at each other in apprehension, Leonard opened the door.

They were relieved to see nothing seemed to be out of order. The only difference was the two women in their living room.

Penny lay curled up in the armchair, head resting on her hands.

Amy was slouched over on the couch, leaning on the cushion in Sheldon's spot.

They were both asleep.

The boys smiled widely upon seeing them. The coffee table covered in food packaging, the television was flickering and there were sounds of heavy breathing.

Leonard let out a small breathy chuckle and made his way over to Penny.

His movements made her stir and he gently touched her shoulder to wake her.

"Hey" he purred, "Are you guys okay?"

Penny mumbled before opening her eyes, "Uh yeah" her voice was gruff from sleep, "We were going to wait up for you but I guess we fell asleep. How did work go?"

She twisted in her chair, trying to get comfortable and face Leonard. Her eyes, however, were drooping again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Leonard chuckled again and helped Penny up. They walked down the hall together, arm in arm. They soon stopped however as Penny ducked into the bathroom.

Leonard glanced back to see Sheldon watching Amy sleep.

His eyes had glassed over, making him look just as at peace as Amy was. His body was swaying slightly and there was a serene smile on his face. He stepped closer, bent down and softly stroked her cheek.

Leonard grinned at his friend and the sweet private moment that, six years ago, he would never had guessed he would witness.

"Are you going to wake her?" He asked.

"She just looks so peaceful" Sheldon carefully leant over Amy to pull a blanket over her before seating himself on the left hand side of the couch, carefully trying not to wake her.

"You're staying out here?" Leonard asked.

"I just want to make sure she's okay"

Penny came out of the bathroom, "How come Amy's allowed in your spot but no one else is?" she questioned brashly when she saw Sheldon, who was not sat in his usual seat whilst Amy slept with her head on his spot.

However, Penny's sleep deprivation made her confused and unaware. Her voice was loud making Amy stir and turn in her sleep.

"Now look what you've done" Sheldon hissed angrily.

Leonard and Penny decided to leave Sheldon to it and made their way to bed.

Meanwhile, Sheldon crouched down to Amy and stroked her hair as she woke.

Her eyes flickered open behind her glasses which had fallen crooked on her face, causing Sheldon's heart to convulse.

Amy smiled at Sheldon when she saw him, "Hey you're back! How did it go?"

"Terribly" Sheldon replied bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry" Amy sat up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll get it eventually"

"You will" she smiled and glanced at her watch, "Oh look at the time. I suppose I should go home" and she went to stand.

"Wait. It's far too late. I can't allow you to drive home now"

"Sheldon, I can't sleep on your couch all night" Amy laughed and picked up her bag.

Sheldon moved to block Amy from the door, "Sleep in my bed"

"Well where would you sleep?"

There was a pause. Sheldon's face became serious. He licked his lips and gulped before replying.

"With you"


	9. Dave visits

**One Shot Week - Tumblr**

 _ **Prompt: Could I have a fanfic where Dave comes back? I loved his character and maybe we could see a little of jelly Shelly! ;D**_

Amy's apartment was dimly lit with the flicker of candle light.

The only sound was the rapid, rasping breaths of Sheldon and Amy who were sat together on her couch.

Sheldon pressed closer into Amy. He could feel her sucking on his bottom lip, smile into him and run her hand up his chest. He let out a muffled moan.

Leaning into her touch, he slid his hand delicately up her thigh and placed it on her waist.

Amy took her arm from in between them and wrapped both around his neck, pulling him closer.

Sheldon cradled her cheek, he could feel her pulse just below her earlobe. It was beating fast and he automatically matched the movements of his tongue to the rhythm.

Their breathing became heavy and loud with the sounds of growls and moans.

He slowly pushed her back to lie down on the couch and held himself above her, pressing his lips harder into hers.

Amy's hands ran through his hair as she felt his own slide up the inside of her cardigan, his nimble fingers working their way up her back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 _Knock knock knock_ "Amy?"

 _Knock knock knock_ "Amy?"

 _Knock knock knock_ "Amy?"

Sheldon immediately sat up and stared at Amy.

The sudden change in his demeanour was shocking, his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were cold.

"Who is that?" he was fuming. Who is this person who had imitated his knocking ritual?

Amy suspected he already knew who the 'mystery' caller was because of the accent but she replied anyway, slightly fearing his reaction.

"Uh…Dave"

Sheldon removed himself from on top of Amy and they both sat up.

"What's he doing here?" Sheldon demanded an answer.

"I don't know. I'll get rid of him" Amy stood and made her way to the door, "Just please hide. He was obsessed with you and we'll never be able to get rid of him if he knows you're here"

Sheldon hesitated before crossing his arms, "No. I'm going to tell this guy to back off my girl"

Amy's eyelashes fluttered and she smiled a little before turning to open the door.

Dave immediately started talking, "Hi Amy, did you like my knock? I did it like Dr Sh-"

Dave looked up as Sheldon appeared at the door and wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, staring daggers at him.

Dave gasped and stuck out a hand, oblivious to Sheldon's anger "Dr Sheldon Cooper! So nice to see you again"

Sheldon ignored his attempt at a handshake and watched Dave sternly who had noticed the tension and slowly lowered his arm.

"I actually came to ask if Amy would put me in contact with you. I have been following your recent work with Dr Leonard Hofstadter about superfluid and would love to discuss it with you"

Amy stepped in, "Thanks Dave but now really isn't a good time"

Dave held up his arms as if to surrender, "No, no. That's absolutely fine. I don't want to disturb you. It's just, Dr Cooper, you are my hero…"

Sheldon smiled slightly and bit his lip, restraining himself from inviting him in for a cup of tea. Fortunately, he held himself back, until Dave made one mistake.

"…and I thought I might have an insight into-"

Sheldon immediately cut him off with a scoff, "I highly doubt that"

This man was a simple math teacher, any attempts he made to understand such complex work that Sheldon was capable of would be futile.

Dave took a step into the apartment, "Hear me out…"

* * *

Amy sighed and took a sip of wine.

Sheldon and Dave sat at her table laughing.

She rolled her eyes, Sheldon would listen to anyone who called him his hero.

Looking like this was going to be a long night, she topped up her glass and settled down, sighing.

This night had not turned out the way she had hoped.


	10. Late for Work

**One Shot Week - Tumblr**

 ** _Prompt:_** ** _Hello! You said that you take prompts so would it be alright if I ask for a fic where Sheldon is late for work because him and Amy have been doing stuff. And when I say doing stuff, I mean 'doing stuff' if you catch my drift ;)_**

Amy sat down at the kitchen island with her breakfast and began to crunch her way through a big bowl of cereal.

Her thoughts roamed to images of last night.

They had spent the night together.

This was becoming a regular occurrence, so often that it was as if Amy had already moved in. Her clothes were hung in his wardrobe, her bathroom products stacked in the cabinet, and Leonard's old desk was laden with her work. Although not officially living together, Sheldon and Amy were very close to it. Amy hadn't been home in four days.

She could hear Sheldon gently humming from the bathroom. Amy smiled. He always hummed in the shower the morning after their amorous activities. She liked it, it showed that he had enjoyed it.

Taking that step in their relationship and been frightening. They had both been anxious at first but now it came as second nature. A new level of intimacy was created and they enjoyed this level. It was a lot more fun than originally expected.

From the bathroom, the water turned off but the humming could still be heard.

Amy recognised the tune. He sang it all the time.

It was the song that had reunited them.

 _Their song._

Soon a clean and fresh Sheldon emerged from the bathroom, steam wafting around him almost like a superhero emerging from the mist.

He joined Amy in the kitchen and leant down to kiss her on her head.

"You better get going. You're going to be late" Amy warned as he stood again.

Sheldon checked his watch, "I still have a few minutes…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively before leaning down to kiss her again, this time on the lips.

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and stood in order to deepen the kiss.

Sheldon's tongue ran along Amy's mouth almost as if he was counting her teeth (this had already been done several months ago of course - 32 teeth in total).

Amy's moved her hands down his back, feeling the firm muscles and strong shoulder blades through his shirt.

Sheldon's hands, once on her hips, gently stoked Amy's back and pressed her closer to him.

Their heads moved in unison, slowly rocking back and forth.

With desire overwhelming him, Sheldon lowered his arms and lifted Amy to sit on the counter top.

Amy giggled into his lips whilst airborne and moved her hands back up to cradle his face in her palms.

Sheldon still clung to her waist as if his life depended on it, softly kneading her flesh with a delicate touch.

However, their session was soon cut short as Leonard walked through the door.

"Guys? We're going to be late! Oh…" He gasped as his eyes caught sight of Sheldon and Amy pressed together.

They broke apart and turned to look at him.

"Oops, sorry Leonard. I guess we got carried away" Amy blushed and slid off the island, took her seat and resumed her breakfast.

"Leonard, in future I suggest you knock" Sheldon advised as he put on his coat.

"Noted" Leonard had a hint of sarcasm in his voice yet still made a mental note to give Sheldon's obscure knocking ritual a try.

"Come on, we're late" he reiterated, hoping Sheldon's characteristic fear of tardiness would speed up this process.

"Amy's not coming today. She is attending a conference" Sheldon explained when Leonard looked around him in confusion to see Amy still in her pyjamas.

"Okay, well I guess it's just you and me buddy. Like the old days" Leonard smiled.

"Yes" Sheldon smiled back, he was still in a good mood. Leonard silently wished this would last.

Sheldon looped his bag over his shoulder and made his way towards the door but suddenly stopped before reaching it.

"Wait, I haven't had breakfast"

"Never mind. Let's go" Leonard sighed.

"Leonard! Studies show breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Sheldon marched back towards the kitchen.

"Sheldon! We do not have time for this. We're already late!" Leonard raised his voice and placed a hand to his forehead.

Sheldon paused in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. Eventually he spotted Amy tucking in to her cereal and stepped closer.

He whisked the bowl out from underneath her and shovelled in the last few mouthfuls before Amy had time to complain.

"Thank you" he said, with his mouth full, and bent down to give her a moist, milky kiss on the cheek.

The boys walked out and Amy was left with an empty bowl and the urge to wipe her damp cheek.

 _ **And that is the end of one shot week, thanks for reading!**_


	11. Sorry for Sinning

_**Prompt:**_ _ **I was wondering if you would write something about Meemaw going back to Texas and telling Mary about Sheldon's new sex life. Then Mary comes to Pasadena to confront him**_

Sheldon and Amy relaxed on the couch in each other's arms.

There had been a lot less tension around them since Meemaw had left.

Amy appreciated that Sheldon had stood up for her, even if it was not whole-heartedly. The fact that he was prepared to argue against his beloved grandmother was enough to prove how much he cared.

Meemaw had told Amy about the ring but nothing more had been said since that day. Amy presumed that Sheldon would ask when he was ready.

Since then, they had lived happily in the knowledge that both of them were in this for the long run. No more messing around. This was it.

Sheldon has his arm wrapped around her back, Amy had her hand on his thigh. They sat together in comfortable silence watching television until there was a knock on the door.

Sheldon reluctantly roused to answer it.

Upon opening the door, he was shocked to find his mother on the other side.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Sheldon smiled, pleased to see her.

He stepped forward to give her a hug and take her bags but Mary held up a hand to dismiss him.

"Not so fast young man, you've got some explaining to do"

She marched past him into the apartment, wheeling her suitcase behind her. Amy stood to welcome her but Mary paid no attention.

"Ah, Amy is here too. Good. Now sit down the both of you"

She gestured towards the couch where Amy and Sheldon tentatively sat. They looked at each other in confusion and concern.

Mary began to slowly pace around the living room, getting closer to the pair with each step.

"I must say, Shelly, when Meemaw returned home last week I did not believe her when she told me" Mary began, "She heard you say it with her own two ears"

Sheldon looked bewildered whilst Amy furrowed her eyebrows as she remembered the unfortunate visit.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing to your Grandmother!"

"Told her what? Mom, what are you talking about?"

"And I thought I had raised better. To wait until you're married"

"Mother?"

"I mean; I know you always had an attitude towards church but I thought it had at least sunk in. More so than your brother and sister anyways"

Sheldon lost patience, "Mother! Would you please tell us what you're talking about?"

Mary turned to them with her arms crossed, "Sinning Sheldon! You and Amy sinned"

Her voice was an unusual mixture of shouting and whispering as if she was both angry yet ashamed, it was a rare combination of tones that Sheldon knew only his mother could achieve.

Amy blushed a deep red and looked the ground. Sheldon's jaw hung slightly, shocked at her words.

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?" Sheldon asked, his voice increased in volume.

"Yes. I came to tell you I don't like it" Mary was definite.

"Well it has nothing to do with you"

"Oh I tell you my boy, it has a lot to do with me" Mary stepped closer and towered over Sheldon who cowered on the couch.

"Meemaw came home and told me you had been ruined by Amy" she motioned towards Amy who looked increasingly miserable.

"She said you were acting differently, you were talking back and disagreeing. Sheldon, that is no way to speak to your grandmother. What happened? You worshipped her once. But now, since _that_ happened, you've been sassing her and she don't like it"

Mary's breath was heavy from the power of her shouting. Sheldon looked up at her and gulped. He had never seen his mother so angry.

Amy's eyes were welling up. She was terrified of Sheldon's family. Ever since she broke up with him, they all seem to resent her for it.

Eventually, Sheldon cleared his throat and stood to his full height, a lot taller than his mother.

"Mother, it is completely inappropriate to enter my home, gossip about my grandmother and blame my girlfriend"

Mary looked down at Amy who was doing her best to hold in her tears.

"Sheldon, I'm not blaming anyone. It's just … you're finally grown up and it's scaring me"

"It's scary for me too mum, but-" He walked over to Amy and held out his hand. She took it and stood up next to him, "-Amy is helping me through it" he squeezed Amy's hand in comfort.

"Oh Shelly, I am sorry. When Meemaw told me, I was so upset. I thought Amy was a delightful girl, perfect for you, but the things my mother said made her sound horrific" Mary looked apologetically at the couple.

She turned to Amy who seemed very uncomfortable, "I am so sorry dear. What must you have thought of me barging in here like that? I'll have to have a word with my mother"

Amy nodded, "It's okay. I don't think Sheldon's grandmother really took a shine to me"

Sheldon wrapped an arm around Amy to console her.

"She was just being protective of me" he explained.

Mary stood in front of the couple. She saw the way Sheldon leant into Amy; the way his hand was slowly rubbing up and down her arm; the way his eyes were shining; and the way he looked so comfortable with himself.

"Oh come here you two" she took them both by surprise and pulled them into a huge hug.

"Amy I'm sorry. You're a sweet and lovely girl, perfect for my Shelly"

They stepped back from their group hug.

"She is" Sheldon beamed widely at Amy.

"And Shelly" Mary continued, "Remember to wear protection"

She smiled cheekily, but Sheldon looked horrified, "Mom!"

"What? You had the sex talk with me and now I'm having it with you"

"That's right I did. How is Ron? Have you two been doing any more sinning?" Sheldon pouted at his mother, noticing the irony in her visit today.

"That is no way to talk to me mister. I am not above sending you to your room" Mary crossed her arms.

Sheldon sighed, "I just don't see how you could come all the way here to punish me for sinning after I caught you doing the same thing two years ago" Sheldon defended himself.

"Shelly, as I told you, I'm not perfect. But you are" her voice was soft.

"I'm not perfect either mother" he pulled away and wrapped an arm over Amy's shoulder, "My break up with Amy made me realise that"

"Sheldon" Amy breathed. She wrapped herself around him and they shared a hug.

Mary beamed at the pair and held up her arms towards them, "Oh it doesn't matter if you're sinning. You're married in the eyes of the lord!"

Amy grinned whereas Sheldon's face fell, either at his mother's religious references or stating that he and Amy were married.

He obviously wanted that soon. But now was not the right time, he wanted to wait until he was sure they were both ready. He wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Mary, however, did not help matters.

"Speaking of which, why don't I see my grandmother's ring on Amy's finger?"


	12. Kripke's Crush

_**Another great prompt from Michiamoverano - Barry Kripke likes a girl and he's asking the guys for advice, because he is not good at taking things seriously. He really likes that girl but doesn't want to screw it up**_

"I'll get it"

Howard ran to the door to answer it.

Everyone paused the game and looked questioningly towards the door, wondering who it could be.

They were having a boy's night in.

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj had just settled down for a game of 'Dungeons and Dragons'.

It had been a long time since they sat down as just the four of them to play one of their favourite games.

Howard swung open the door.

Barry Kripke was on the other side.

"Kripke?" Sheldon asked as Barry strolled into the apartment.

"Hello gentlemen"

"What are you doing here?" asked Howard.

"I'm looking for Amy" he responded bluntly.

"And what could _you_ possibly want with _my_ girlfriend?" Sheldon stood from his spot and crossed his arms.

Barry chuckled "Oh Cooper, you do not want to know the answer to that question" Kripke smiled suggestively.

Sheldon uncrossed his arms and began to march threateningly towards Barry, his fists were clenched in anger. Leonard stood and put an arm across his chest to stop him.

Kripke held up his hands in defeat, "Calm down Cooper, I was joking", Sheldon relaxed slightly and Barry continued, "I have my eyes on another girl now. I was just looking for Amy because I need some advice"

"Sorry she's on a girl's night out with Penny and Bernadette" Raj explained.

"Who is this girl, maybe we can help" Howard offered. He handed Barry a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Oh… well… okay" Barry took a seat on the right hand side of the couch, "It's Liana. She's the new girl in the Geology department"

Sheldon scoffed at the word 'Geology' and his friends looked at him sternly.

"Please continue Barry" Leonard offered.

"It's just that I really like her and… I've never really been very good at relationships. I just wanted some advice on how to handle it" Barry looked down, almost seeming embarrassed.

"Well, have you tried just talking to her?" Raj suggested.

"Talking to her?" Barry sounded sarcastic, "Have you ever spoken to me? I'm a mess. I can't open my mouth without being sarcastic or offensive" Barry sighed. He was clearly embarrassed and self-conscious. The boys had never seen him open up like this before.

There was a pause in conversation.

"I'm sure once you start talking to her, you'll relax and it will feel natural" Leonard said softly.

"I thought you were good with women?" Sheldon stated.

Barry shook his head, "Not this girl. Every time I see her, my heart beats faster and my hands go clammy. I want to spend every moment I can with her. It's almost as if she glows compared to other women. This has never happened to me before… I don't know how to handle it"

"Wow Barry, you've got it bad" Howard smirked.

Sheldon spoke up, "I have a suggestion"

"Cooper, I don't need your negative criticism right now" Kripke sighed.

"But I think this will actually help" Sheldon looked earnest.

"Barry, I think you need all the help you can get" Leonard nodded his head.

Kripke gave in, "Fine, go ahead" he waved his arms in the air in defeat.

Sheldon sat forward in his seat, held his hands in his lap and looked at Barry.

He spoke tenderly, "Kripke, you have just described the exact way I felt about Amy. When I first realised that I may be feeling something more than friendship, I panicked. I hid from my feelings because I didn't know how to face them. Like you, that had never happened to me before. All I can tell you is that you have to face your fears because what's on the other side is a lifetime of happiness"

The room fell silent. The only sound was that of Raj sniffing back tears.

"Sheldon… that was beautiful" Leonard whispered.

"Thank you Cooper" Barry nodded.

"If you want, I could teach you a game I made up for Amy years ago" Sheldon stood and reached to the coffee table to pick up the 'Dungeons and Dragons' dice that had been forgotten.

"You let the dice decide" he explained, "It can help you practice"

The men all looked at Sheldon in confusion. He sighed and elaborated his plan.

"Shall we do a run through?" he asked, "Liana is sat at lunch alone. What do you do?"

"Uh… I go over and ask to join her" Barry responds uncertainly.

Leonard, Howard and Raj stood around Sheldon who was shaking the dice in his hand. He released it onto the coffee table. Everyone's eyes followed its rolling path.

It landed.

"She accepts" Sheldon affirmed.

The men all let out loud breaths that they had been holding.

"What are you going to do?" Raj asked.

* * *

Amy and Bernadette pulled a tipsy Penny upstairs.

They had had a successful girl's night out but it was getting late and Penny's sentences were no longer making sense.

As they reached the landing on the fourth floor they heard cheering from inside apartment 4A.

"What's that?" Bernadette asked.

"The guys are playing 'Dungeons and Dragons'" Amy explained.

"Hey! Let's go visit them!" Penny slurred and struggled away from her friends only to cascade through the door.

"Shh!", everyone in the room held a finger to their lips and beckoned for the girls to join them.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Barry's about to get to the next level with Liana!" Leonard spoke quickly in his excitement.

Yet again the room fell silent. Barry clasped his hands together in front of his face and the men all leant in to get a closer look.

Sheldon slowly shook the dice in his hand and released it onto the table.

"14! Yes!"

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Watching Blossom

_**Prompt through tumblr: Little Sheldon watching Blossom with Missy**_

Sheldon was sat on the couch enjoying an episode of Dr Who when his twin sister Missy walked into the room behind him.

She moved stealthily, so as to go unnoticed by her brother.

Quietly, she snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

As Sheldon turned to see who it was, Missy ducked around him to the other side and whipped the television remote out from his hands.

"Hey!" Sheldon moaned when he realised Missy's trick, "Give that back, I'm watching Dr Who"

He lunged for the controls but Missy stepped back and raised it above her head.

"No, Blossom is about to start" Missy changed the channel and sat down next to her brother, "Besides, you've seen this thousands of times"

"Thousands?" Sheldon rolled his eyes but did not argue.

He had tried to overcome Missy many times but physical strength was not his forte. He was still waiting for his growth spurt but had high hopes that one day, he will overtake her in height. In the meantime, he had learnt to accept her terms or otherwise face any number of painful consequences.

The opening scenes of the television show appeared on the screen. Sheldon reluctantly left his warm seat on the couch and decided to instead watch one of his video tapes in his bedroom.

However, as the theme song for Blossom blurted out of the speakers, Sheldon turned to get a closer look.

There appeared to be a teenage girl, a similar age to him, dancing around on the screen.

Sheldon mused that he, in fact, could join her in her dance. The cotillion training his mother had forced him through had made him quite the dancer, much against his will. Plus, any girl would be better to dance with than his own sister.

The lyrics intrigued him.

 _Don't know about the future  
That's anybody's guess  
Ain't no good reason __  
__For gettin' all depressed_

Sheldon scoffed. He knew his future.

He disagreed with all psychic readings, regarding them as hokum, but there was a way of predicting the future and that was mapping it out.

Sheldon had already planned out which university he would go to, what occupation he would have and what city he would live in.

His sister however, who was tapping her foot along to the music, had no clue about her future. To Sheldon, this seemed like a perfectly viable reason to be depressed. Her grades were below average and she had not even considered university yet. Although it did not look like she would be getting there any time soon.

 _Stop all your fussin'  
Slap on a smile  
Go out and walk in the sun for awhile_

How can you slap on a smile? Sheldon rolled his eyes and tutted. This dancing girl has no idea what she is talking about.

A lot of people told Sheldon that he was fussy and even he would have to agree on some level. However, the majority of the time he was merely safety conscious or wanted things to be done the right way.

 _Walk out in the sun._ How ridiculous. The sun is where his fears and everything wicked lies. Birds, bees, melanoma, melting ice-creams. How could anyone compare sunshine to happy days?

Happy days were supposed to be spent in the library or at comicon or watching real television.

Sheldon attempted to voice his opinions to Missy in return for ruining Dr Who.

"That girl has a very strange fashion sense" Sheldon jutted his chin out and stuck his nose in the air.

"Says you" Missy scanned his lean body which was wearing plaid pants and a Green Lantern t-shirt, "I like her fashion sense" Missy turned back to the television.

"She is clearly making a bold attempt to be popular by wearing outlandish garments to attract attention" Sheldon scoffed and stepped closer to Missy.

"Is that why you're wearing that Shelly?" Miss teased and motioned a finger up and down his body.

"What? No. I'm far too intelligent to need the comfort of others or any sort of attention"

"Okay Shelly" Missy rolled her eyes, "You know, Blossom is very smart and she doesn't look for attention. Unlike _some_ people I know"

Sheldon did not pick up on Missy's insult, "If she had any intelligence, she would stop dancing around or constantly talk on the phone" Sheldon argued.

"Well if you want proof, why don't you sit down and watch with me?" Missy patted the empty seat next to her.

Sheldon looked sceptical but sat anyway, "I'm only staying to see what all the fuss is about", he pouted.

However, Sheldon soon found himself engulfed in the television show. It was highly entertaining. Sheldon could see that not only did this girl have academic intelligence but also street smarts, as emphasised by her simple, naïve brother.

Sheldon could empathise with that aspect.

"Who's that?" he asked as a new character entered the scene.

"That's Vinnie, Blossom's boyfriend" Missy replied.

Sheldon frowned, "He looks like trouble. Why would she date him? Doesn't she know any better?"

"I dunno, don't you think he's dreamy? Last episode, he was accepted into an Ivy League school"

Sheldon scoffed and crossed his arms, "Well I don't like the look of him"

"Shh, Blossom's lost her engagement ring!" Missy leant in closer to the television.

"What? They're engaged?"

"He proposed earlier in the season. Episode 14?" Missy tried to remember.

"At such a young age? That's so irresponsible" Sheldon was shocked and disappointed.

He was beginning to enjoy the show and actually liked Blossom's character. However, her involvement with the intimidating Vinnie, made him feel otherwise.

"That's it?" Sheldon asked as the end credits flashed onto the scene.

Missy nodded her head and stood to turn off the television.

"Well… when's the next episode?"

"Not 'til after summer. That was the last in the season" Missy smiled when she saw Sheldon's disappointment.

"Glad to see you liked it Shelly", her eyes flashed gleefully as she skipped away into the kitchen.

"I didn't enjoy it. That show is for girls!" Sheldon shouted after Missy.

He turned back to face the dark television screen.

Looking back, he had enjoyed it. He liked Blossom.

He could see a lot of similarities in himself and her. Similarities that he rarely saw in anyone else.

It made him uncomfortable.

Sheldon sighed and roused himself from the couch to head up to his bedroom and watch Dr Who. He would just have to wait all summer to find out what happened to Blossom.


	14. Vanishing Vocalists

_**This is just a little fic inspired by Michiamoverano's prompt: Howard and Amy decide to go to a Neil Diamond karaoke place, but do not tell anyone about it. Bernadette and Sheldon are worried and with the help of the others try to find them**_

"This feels wrong"

"I know, but what choice do we have?"

"I can't do this"

"I won't tell anyone"

"I can't lie"

"You don't have to, just don't tell the truth"

"Sheldon would see right through it"

"He's not as smart as he thinks"

"He's far more intelligent than you"

"Ouch… Come on, are we going to do this or not?"

"Okay, let's do it"

"Yes! There's that bad girl attitude"

"Alright Wolowitz, keep your pants on"

* * *

Sheldon paced around the living room. He was agitated and worried. Leonard, Raj and Penny sat chatting, attempting to ignore Sheldon's exasperating behaviour.

"It doesn't make sense" Sheldon muttered to himself.

"What's with him?" Penny asked whilst chewing on her food.

"Who knows? Why don't you ask him?" Leonard waved it off.

Penny shrugged and looked up at Sheldon, "Hey Sheldon, what's the matter?"

Sheldon stopped his pacing and abruptly turned to face his neighbour.

"I haven't heard from Amy all day" his voice wavered and cracked.

His friends all looked up from their food. Sheldon seemed almost broken.

Leonard was reminded of the time four years ago when Sheldon couldn't get in touch with Amy. He offered the same advice that he had previously.

"If you want, we could drive over to check up on her"

"Okay" Sheldon nodded and took his windbreaker off the back of his chair and shrugged it over his shoulders.

As they were about to leave, Bernadette waltzed through the door.

"Hi guys", she glanced around the room, "Howard's not here?"

"No, I haven't seen him all day" Raj replied.

"I tried calling but he won't pick up" Bernadette was worried.

"Well this is very peculiar, first Amy and now Howard" Sheldon sighed, "Maybe and alien race is slowly killing off mankind"

"Maybe they're having an affair" Penny chuckled.

Sheldon immediately turned to face her with a snarl on his lips and his eyebrows crossed. He advanced towards her but Penny stepped back.

"Relax, I was joking"

Sheldon slowly unclenched his fists and moved back.

"We have to find them, what if they're in trouble" Bernadette opened the door behind her and strode out.

The others quickly followed her.

* * *

"We've been going for hours. We're never going to find them" Penny complained and dragged her feet as her friends marched ahead.

"We're not stopping until we find them" Sheldon called back and carried on, his long legs powering ahead of the others.

"Your friends are missing and you just want to quit?" Bernadette shouted. Surprisingly, she was managing to keep up with Sheldon.

"Come on, we've looked everywhere. Howard's house, Amy's apartment, Howard's lab, Amy's lab, The Cheesecake Factory, The Golden Dragon-", but Leonard was interrupted.

"Exactly, we still have to search all our other fast-food restaurants, Raj's apartment, Wil Wheaton's house, The Comic Book Store-"

"Sheldon, we are not wondering around the whole town. Have you tried calling again? They're probably fine, in fact, I bet they're home right now waiting for us" Leonard assured Sheldon.

"I wouldn't count your bets" Penny muttered.

Sheldon, Leonard and Bernadette stopped and rotated to see Raj and Penny peering through the window of a karaoke bar.

"Penny, we don't have time for this" Sheldon sighed, irritated.

"No really, you guys may want to check this out" Raj chuckled without taking his eyes off the scene inside.

* * *

Everyone cheered, as Amy and Howard belted out the lyrics to 'Cherry, Cherry'

"Woah! Go Howard!" Bernadette called from the crowd.

"That's my girlfriend!" Sheldon shouted into the audience.

"Who'd have thought we'd find them here?" Raj laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder why they didn't tell us?" Leonard mused.

At that moment, Howard shrieked a high note, causing the microphone to screech.

"I know why" Penny said, taking a sip of her wine.


	15. Sharing Gosspip

**So this is only a little ficlet. I currently have lots of prompts stacked up and I'm slowly working my way through but updates will sadly not be as regular as I'm back to school and exams are coming up :(**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Prompt from shadyatem: I was wondering if you could do one where after the shamy's first time being intimate. The girls ask amy how it was and she brags about how awesome sheldon is, then the girls tell their men and the guys are a bit jealous and try to get pointers after. That'd be awesome :) - (Thanks for a fun prompt ;p)**

"Ahh! She's here" Penny and Bernadette squealed in delight.

They had not seen Amy since yesterday morning, almost 36 hours ago, and were eagerly awaiting any news.

Sheldon had told them of his plans for Amy's birthday and since he had not returned home all day, they assumed last night had gone well.

Amy had been incredibly excited when they had told her so both Bernadette and Penny were keen to hear the details.

Penny bounded from the armchair over to the door, swung it wide open and let Amy in.

Behind Amy she could see the door to 4A close behind her tall, lanky neighbour who was wearing the same clothes he had worn yesterday. Deep voices could be heard from within, fast-paced and mumbling. Penny laughed to herself, they had no idea what type of shocking news they were about to hear. Sheldon was clearly talking about the same thing Penny and Bernadette were desperate to know about.

"Hello. I just dropped Sheldon home so I thought I'd stop by. How are you guys?" Amy greeted them with a huge smile plastered on her face. She unhooked her bag from her shoulder and shrugged off her coat, placing them both next to her on the couch.

"No time for that!" Bernadette squeaked, "How are _you_?"

Penny poured out a glass of wine for Amy in the kitchen and handed it to her, "Yes, yes, we want to know everything"

Amy wavered, "Oh, I don't know. It was kind of a private moment, I'm not sure if I should be sharing". She was desperate to share the details but did not want to brag or say anything that would make Sheldon uncomfortable.

"Oh come on, please" Penny fluttered her eyelashes, hoping to convince Amy.

Amy's lips twisted in thought, "I suppose sharing intimate details amongst one's female companions could be considered a rite of passage. Plus, I expect Sheldon's across the hall currently telling the guys, so why not?" she shrugged and shifted her position to the front of her seat.

Penny and Bernadette leaned in to hear every word.

"Ok, so" Amy began her story, "When Sheldon arrived, he suggested we go out for a meal but I said I wanted to do presents first"

Amy jumped, as her friends shrieked at a register that not even dogs could hear, before continuing.

"He agreed and said there was something he had to tell me about the gift. He got a bit confused over an innuendo but eventually I just told him that I knew what the gift was. Sheldon asked if being intimate was okay. Then to say 'yes', I kissed him"

Penny and Bernadette sighed romantically.

"But then he asked for verbal consent and started rambling about signing contracts or forms or something. Anyway, I distracted him with another kiss. Before I knew it, he was waiting for me in my bed. That's when I got a little nervous about the whole thing, but Sheldon was sweet and kind, he said 'we'd find out together'"

Both girls softened when they heard that Sheldon, who was usually so hard and cold, had been so considerate of Amy's apprehension.

A whole bottle of wine and endless bowls of popcorn were consumed as Amy told her story. She made her way through all the details, only to stop for 'oohs', 'aahs' and high-pitched screams.

"Well, how do you feel now?" Penny asked when Amy had told them everything.

"I don't know… I just feel… _amazing_ " Amy relaxed back into the couch, "He was just so gentle and considerate"

"Really, Sheldon?" Bernadette seemed shocked at the thought of Sheldon being so sensitive.

"Yes, he was so tender. Well, _the first time._ After that, I admit things got rough" Amy smirked as she revealed that she and Sheldon had been intimate more than once.

"What?", both Penny and Bernadette sprang up in their chairs.

"How many times have you done it?" Penny yelped.

"Well, the first time last night, once more after that, and three times today" Amy mumbled.

"Amy! You vixen!" Bernadette giggled.

"How did you even manage that? That's a lot for newbies, how did you both last that long?" Penny was impressed.

"The first time was only two and a half hours but after that we managed to go for longer. Although, before we left tonight, we only lasted for 40 minutes"

Penny and Bernadette were silent. They were shocked at how Amy's first time compared to their own. It had definitely not lasted that long or been repeated so many times. No one spoke and Amy was beginning to worry that she had taken the details too far.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Leonard, Howard and Raj burst through.

Sheldon was bringing up the rear.

"This guy says that for your first time you both lasted over two hours" Howard pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards Sheldon.

Sheldon slinked forward through the boys to stand next to Amy.

"Is this true?" Raj asked Amy.

"Of course it's true" Amy confirmed.

Sheldon gently placed his hand on her shoulder and Amy turned her head up to look at him. Their eyes sparkled, the connection between them could almost be seen physically. It was as if they were reading each other's thoughts. The eye contact was bearing onto their souls. They seemed at peace. They seemed happy.

Gathered around, everyone watched the couple share a sweet private moment.

"Damn it, I can't believe I'm jealous of Sheldon's sex life" Howard confessed. His shoulders drooped.

"Yeah, got any tips for him?" Bernadette shrugged in her husband's direction.

"He'll never live up to the original" Amy smiled as Sheldon leant down to place a soft kiss on her lips.


	16. Best Man Speech

_**Prompt from Tumblr: Leonard's best man speech.**_

Before Sheldon met Amy, he didn't understand me.

Whenever I spoke about my love life or talked about a girl, he would roll his eyes or scoff. He didn't get why I wanted to get married or have kids. The search for love was futile and time-wasting, not to mention imaginary for a great deal of my life.

Before Sheldon met Amy, he didn't understand women.

There were no boundaries and no limits when it came to personal or inappropriate questions. Women were just another species. There was nothing attractive about them, nothing interesting about them. Nothing fascinating about them.

Before Sheldon met Amy, he didn't understand relationships.

The need to pair-bond with another person alluded him. My love-life was a joke to him. After a break up, I would be sad and heartbroken, but Sheldon was always there to tell me how pathetic I was.

Before Sheldon met Amy, he didn't understand love.

Obsessions, infatuations and the desire to be with someone just didn't make sense to him. My worship of Penny, Howard's devotion for Bernadette and Raj's search for a sweetheart was a pointless activity.

When Sheldon met Amy, all that changed.

He was a new man, but still the same boy. Although you tormented me about the need to find love, I understand it was because you hadn't found it yet either. I'm so happy you found Amy. Now all of this makes sense to you. The love, the pain, the happiness…

I guess what I'm trying to say is…

I told you so buddy.

 _ **I'm slowly working my way through my prompts! Aiming to post one a week whilst exams and stuff are going on :)**_


	17. Revised RA

_**Based off a gif set on tumblr of the most recent episode.**_  
 _ **Penny: "You're gonna make out so hard tonight"**_

"Sheldon, that was really sweet what you did for Howard and Bernadette" Amy stacked away the mugs on the shelf as Sheldon washed up beside her.

"I was hoping to sneak it into the contract without making a fuss" he shrugged.

"You of all people should know that one must read every detail in a contract before signing. Your chivalry should not go unacknowledged"

Sheldon sighed, "Yes but I am a master of constituting contracts. Howard is a simple engineer; he would never have noticed if it wasn't for Penny blabbing"

"You can't say that anymore, you signed the contract" Amy winked at him, "I did hear Leonard mention that he found a stash of contracts under your bed once"

Sheldon's face lit up in excitement, "Yes, would you like to see them?"

This was not what Amy had been hoping for but she begrudgingly accepted his invitation and followed her boyfriend, who was practically skipping, back to his bedroom. She was afraid for what she had let herself in for.

Amy sat on Sheldon's bed as he crouched down and retrieved a large stack of papers and files.

"This one's for a loan of my pen from the 5th grade; this is a copy of the roommate agreement with Leonard; this one's from when my sister offered to do my chores for a week. In return I was not allowed to tell mother that she snuck a boy into the house" he flicked his fingers through the documents.

"What's this one? I recognise it" Amy picked up an older folder that was yellowing. It didn't look like it had be touched for a while.

Sheldon glanced over her shoulder, "Oh. That's the relationship agreement"

"What?" Amy fanned her fingers through the pages and smiled in memory, "Section 4: Booboos and ouchies, Section 5: Handholding…" she read aloud.

"That's enough of that" Sheldon snatched the document from her.

"What? Come on Sheldon. We barely follow any of these rules now"

"I know. I don't want to be reminded" he looked almost angry as he pushed the papers back under his bed.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked, scooting closer to him.

Sheldon signed, "When we got back together, I didn't want to make you sign a revised version of the relationship agreement. I wanted to start fresh, without these silly rules. This is just a reminder of the old days"

"Sheldon, without this agreement, we would never be where we are today"

"Really?"

"Yes. This is what made you comfortable and I gladly signed it. Plus, they say rules are made to be broken" she playfully nudged him a little with her shoulder.

Sheldon blushed, "This document was nullified when we broke up, therefore we are not breaking any of the rules it pertains"

"Ohh okay" Amy teased, "Is that why you tried to make me sign a new one before we had sex? Did we need a new set of regulations?" she raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sheldon blushed, "I'm beginning to regret not going through with it. You certainly seem to need rules"

"Like what Dr Cooper?" Amy snuggled up closer to Sheldon so he could hear her whispered voice.

Sheldon's tone was deep and throaty, "Why don't I get started on a new contract? I just got a new notary stamp" he growled.

Suddenly, he thrust forward and locked his lips with Amy's.

"Section 1: Kissing" he breathed whilst still kissing her.

"Subsection A: sealed lips"

Sheldon continued kissing Amy, he could feel a small smile on her lips.

"Subsection B: Tongue"

His tongue gently licked her bottom lip to ask for access. Amy consented.

"Subsection C: Other body areas – face and head"

Sheldon's lips roamed her face, making Amy giggle in delight. She swung her arms around his shoulders and imitated his movements. A tingling sensation overcame her when she felt Sheldon move his attention to her neck, causing her to breath heavily.

They remained locked in each other's arms, gently exploring the other's body with their lips.

Finally, Sheldon spoke again, rasping for breath he added, "Subsection F – the make-out"

Amy wrapped her hands around Sheldon's neck as his lips which once again returned to her own.

Sheldon continued, "The make-out may open up the possibility of sex depending on whether both parties give consent" his voice raised high in hope.

Amy smiled.

Without breaking the kiss, she simply leant back until Sheldon was hovering above her.

"Section 2: Coitus"


	18. Sick Sheldon

**Prompt: Sheldon is sick (fever maybe) and wants to "do it " but Amy's trying not to give in**

"Come on Sheldon, you need to take this" Amy held a pill between her thumb and forefinger in front of her boyfriend's face.

"No, Amy! I can't swallow that. It's the size of a watermelon"

"You're exaggerating" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Nevertheless, I refuse to take it" Sheldon crossed his arms and pouted.

"Please Sheldon! How do you expect to get better?"

Sheldon lifted himself up slightly to prop his back against the pillows.

"You know, I've been doing some research and sexual intercourse had many health benefits" he cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend in a suggestive way.

Amy raised her eyebrows at him.

Sheldon continued his case, "People who have sex have higher levels of antibodies and an increased libido"

"Yes, I've seen the studies but-"

"Ah, then you must also be aware that coitus can also lessen pain" he gave a disgusted look at the pill, "I won't be needing that as long as I have you" he ran his hand gently up her thigh.

"I think that it is suggested that sex improves your immune system and pain threshold _before_ you get sick, not during" Amy gave a small smile.

She knew what he was trying to do and would not let it persuade her.

"Well" Sheldon said slowly, "There's only one way to find out"

He thrust himself forward, aiming his lips for Amy's, only to be disappointed when she dramatically pulled away.

She stood up off the edge of his bed and made her way over to the door.

"I'm not getting myself sick just because you're feeling all fired up. Now, I'm going to make you a cup of tea whilst you calm down" she said before walking out.

It was hard enough keeping her composure earlier this morning when she was sliding her hand across his chest to apply vaporub.

She had to keep herself under control.

* * *

Amy replaced the box of tea before turning to lift the teabags by their strings and hold them submerged in the steaming water.

Carefully, she picked up the drinks and prepared to walk back to Sheldon's bedroom.

However, a looming figure in the corridor made her jump. The boiling water was close to scalding her hands.

"Sheldon! What are you doing out of bed?"

Sheldon shuffled down towards her with a comforter wrapped around his shoulders and tissues bunched up in his hand. He sniffled through a blocked nose.

"Research suggests that there is a link between sex and a lower blood pressure"

He sneezed.

Amy shook her head, "Are you still on that? I'm not going to sleep with you whilst you're ill. And you don't have high blood pressure!"

She lead him over to his spot on the couch and forced him to sit.

"Not yet, but it's good to plan in advance" he retorted.

Sheldon pulled his arms up to wrap around Amy's waist and pull her into his lap.

Amy yelped in shock as she landed on top of him.

"Sheldon!" Amy pushed his hands off her hips and stood up, crossing her arms.

"Please Amy" Sheldon pulled his best piteous face and pouted his bottom lip.

"No, Sheldon. You need to get better first" she picked up his tea and placed it in his hands. He cupped it gratefully.

"Why don't you watch some TV or a film and just relax?" Amy turned to avoid his pleading eyes and switched on the monitor.

"Sex uses five calories per minute whereas watching TV only uses one. Not only would I be improving my health, but I'd also be getting fitter. Don't you want me to look fitter for you? Plus, sex would last a _lot_ longer than any movie so I'd be getting _hours_ of exercise" Sheldon smirked into the rim of his mug.

Amy gave him a coy smile, "When you're feeling better" she reiterated.

"I am feeling better!" Sheldon sat up in his seat before exploding in a violent coughing fit.

Amy shook her head with a wide smile, "Come on, let's get you to bed before I hear any more of this nonsense"

* * *

Sheldon stood facing Amy's reflection in the mirror.

He held a toothbrush against his mouth and silently brushed whilst Amy watched him with an observant eye.

"Did you know that-?"

"Probably" Amy interrupted him and crossed her arms, waiting for him to finish his nightly routine.

Sheldon huffed and ran his brush under the tap, "Sex also lowers the risks of heart attacks and prostate cancer"

"You're giving _me_ a heart attack" Amy muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"I know how to fix that" Sheldon smirked.

He faced the mirror again with his best erotic look.

Amy's stony exterior fell away. She had to find a way to resists his charms.

Although, at this particular moment it was not too hard. His brow was moist, his nose was red and there was dark circles under his eyes.

He looked rough and tired, though rather cute.

"You need some sleep" Amy stepped up behind him and rubbed his back slowly.

Sheldon leant down to rest his head on hers.

"I told you, I'm fine"

"No you're not"

Sheldon sighed, "Will you stay with me?"

Amy wrapped her arm around his waist and they looked at each other's reflections in the mirror.

"Yes" she replied softly, "But no fooling around! I'll sleep in Leonard's old room"

Sheldon sighed again, "Fine"

There was still comfort in the knowledge that she would only be next door.

* * *

Amy pulled the covers up to Sheldon's neck to cover his body completely.

"You'll feel a lot better tomorrow after a good night's sleep" she assured him.

Sheldon nodded and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to get Penny so she can sing soft kitty?" Amy offered.

Sheldon shook his head.

"Wow, you must be really sleepy" Amy whispered, she did not want to disturb him. It was surprising to hear that Sheldon did not want his childhood song sung to him. Maybe this illness was worse than she had originally thought?

Sheldon slowly stuck a hand outside the covers and held onto Amy's, "You're here and that's enough"

"Oh, Sheldon" Amy breathed. He looked sweet tucked up in bed, eyes still closed. Amy felt sorry for him, being sick was not fun at all and his friends always abandoned him. She silently vowed that she would be always be there for him, in sickness and in health.

Amy reached up a hand and delicately brushed his hair away from his forehead.

Sheldon opened one eye and watched her, "You know what might help me sleep?"

Amy sighed and removed her hand, "Sheldon, enough!"

"After orgasm, prolactin is released which is responsible for the feelings of relaxation and sleepiness"

Sheldon yawned and closed his eyes again, he took Amy's hand again and squeezed it tight.

"It doesn't look like you need any help being sleepy" Amy smiled.

Sheldon returned her smile, despite not being able to see it.

"Thank you for taking care of me" he breathed.

Amy watched him slowly breath in and out. There was a moment of silent serenity between the two of them.

Suddenly Amy shouted, "Sheldon!"

He jumped, "What?" Sheldon sat up and his eyes shot open.

"How do you expect me to restrain myself from you when you look so adorable?"

Sheldon simply blinked at her through his long lashes.

"You seem stressed" he stated, "Did you know that sexual arousal and intimacy releases brain chemicals that boost self-esteem and happiness?"

Amy sighed in defeat and lunged towards him, locking her lips with his.

Sheldon cupped Amy's cheek with one hand and placed the other on her back.

Slowly, he guided her down to hover above his body, wrapping both arms around her.

Amy felt Sheldon's tongue run along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to allow him access.

They lost track of time as they continued kissing.

It was not until Amy felt Sheldon's hands runs up the inside of her shirt to unhook her bra, that she pulled back.

"I think that's enough to hold you for tonight" she climbed off him and straightened her clothes.

"No! No, not enough. I need more!" Sheldon reached out for her.

"No, not whilst you're sick. We'll see how you feel tomorrow. Get better soon"

She kissed him on the head before turning to leave.

* * *

The next morning, Sheldon woke feeling elated.

His temperature had gone down, his nose was unblocked and his throat was no longer dry and raspy.

Jumping from his bed, he ran to Leonard's room to find Amy however, she was not there.

Maybe she was already up?

He walked along the corridor towards the living room to find her.

On the way, Sheldon heard heaving and sniffling sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Amy?" he knocked on the door and walked in.

Amy was crouched over the toilet. She was surrounded by tissues, her hair was unkempt, and her face was blotchy.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sheldon stooped down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

Amy was about to reply until her nose scrunched up and she sneezed into a tissue.

"Do I look okay?" she asked sarcastically.

Sheldon nearly responded before he realised that Amy may be making a rhetorical point. She did not look good at all.

"Oh, well, good news! I feel much better!" he placed a kiss on her head.

"Meet you in bed!" he shouted excitedly before bounding up and running to his room.


	19. New Car

Sheldon followed Amy begrudgingly around the sales room.

"Why do we have to do this?" he groaned.

After he passed his test, he had not been expecting this driving thing to go any further, yet here they were.

"Because it makes sense for us to have two cars" Amy explained as she ran her hand over the bonnet of a particularly nice looking car.

"But why? We've managed up until now" Sheldon pouted. He crossed his arms and frowned at the car Amy was taking a keen interest in, hoping to convey his dislike for this whole enterprise.

"Well you can drive now and when this little one comes along we're going to be a lot busier" she ran a hand over the slight bulge in her stomach, "I'm going to be on maternity leave and you'll need to get to work"

"That's what Leonard's for!" Sheldon tried.

"Okay, well what about when we need to do school runs or play dates or club meets?"

Sheldon looked worried, "As if I'd trust myself to drive with our precious cargo in the back"

He had not thought that far ahead into the future. It was scary to think that his tiny baby, not even born yet, would be growing up so soon. He was not even sure if he would trust himself to hold their baby, let alone drive with it.

Amy sighed and stepped up close to her husband when she saw the corners of his eyes crinkle and an apprehensive look on his face. She ran a hand down his arm in comfort.

"Sheldon, I know driving is scary and dangerous but I know that you are an excellent driver and you're going to be an even greater father. This is just something we have to do"

Her hand reached his shoulder and held on tight as if her confidence would somehow feed through into him.

Sheldon nodded in understanding and acceptance, "Okay"

Amy smiled before turning back to look at the cars, "You know, this could be fun. You can pick out any car you want in any colour you want. Some people even name their cars"

Sheldon sighed haughtily, "There won't be any of that thank you"

"Come on Sheldon, it's just like being a teenager again… picking out your first car"

"A sixteen-year-old with a pregnant wife buying his first car" Sheldon responded sarcastically, "I must have made some really poor life choices in my youth"

Amy chuckled, "Alright mister, enough of that or I'll have to enforce harsher curfews!" she played along, "Now come on, which one shall we test drive?" she said excitedly, skipping between the cars.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at the enthusiasm of his wife before following after her.

* * *

"Congratulations Dr Cooper, you just drove home in your very first car" Amy clapped her hands together as Sheldon slowly pulled up on Los Robles Avenue outside the apartment.

Sheldon turned off the engine and sat back in his chair in relief with a sigh.

"I did it"

Amy placed a hand on his thigh, "I knew you could!"

She turned to climb out of the car. Sheldon quickly leapt up and ran around to her side to help her out.

"Careful Amy, I'm the driver in this family now and it's my job to make sure precious cargo arrives safely at its destination"

Amy giggled as Sheldon wrapped an arm around her waist to help her stand. He slammed the door shut behind them and turned to open the door to the back seat.

The couple paused in silence as if expecting something to happen.

"Sheldon…?" Amy asked, wondering what he was waiting for.

"Get in" Sheldon instructed, gesturing towards the back seat.

"Why?" Amy questioned warily.

"I've seen the movies. Isn't it common for a teenage boy with a car to use it to attract females, evidently resulting in heated make-out sessions in the back seat"? Sheldon wiggled an eyebrow in Amy's direction.

"Attract females? If I had known that this car would turn you into a stud, I would have never have agreed to get it" she pulled a fake expression of anger.

Sheldon put his hands on his hips and leant back against the car in an attempt to appear cool and mysterious.

"Well what do you say little lady?" his Texan accent became apparent as his voice lowered to a sensual tone, "Fancy a ride in my wagon?"

Clearly Sheldon was doing this on purpose, made clear when he held up a hand to tip an imaginary hat. He knew Amy could never resist his southern drawl.

Amy spontaneously broke out into a coy smile and her cheeks turned red. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Sure thing cowboy"


	20. Gift Shop

_Prompt: Just came up with a crazy thought. I just saw on Tumblr a drawing posted by rgbcn. If you see it ,could you write a story based on that? :)_  
 _(Based on amazing fanart of Sheldon and Amy as kids with a toy koala/monkey)_

"Please can we go to the gift shop Mommy?"

Amy held a twin in each hand as they walked towards the exit of the zoo together. Both Sheldon and Amy had the day off and thought it would be fun to take the children to one of their favourite date night locations.

"Yeah Mommy can we go to the gift shop?" Sheldon teased from behind.

Amy rolled her eyes at her husband. On almost every single one of their dates at the zoo he would go to the gift shop. He would rarely buy anything but once on their anniversary Sheldon splashed out and got her a stuffed monkey. Amy had returned the favour by buying him a toy koala. The two had sat on a shelf in their bedroom together for the last six years.

"I'm not sure kids. Those gifts shops are always so expensive" Amy muttered.

"Pleeeeeeeaase!" the twins chorused. They held tightly onto Amy's hand and jumped up at her excitedly.

"Pleeeeeeeaase!" Sheldon jumped up and down, mimicking his children.

"Daddy's making fun of us" Rosie rolled her eyes as she turned towards her father who had a broad smile on his face.

Amy laughed, "Maybe. Or maybe he really wants to go to the gift shop. You'll have to ask him if it's okay" she cocked an eyebrow at Sheldon.

Sheldon, of course, wanted to go to the gift shop as always. He may not have been completely teasing the kids but that was an added bonus.

"Daddy, _please_ can we get something from the gift shop?" Isaac asked in his sweetest voice.

Sheldon looked down at his children. The twins looked very alike yet there were clear differences in their mannerisms. Whilst Isaac was the spitting image of his father, he had a feisty spark that was clearly inherited from his mother. Rosie, on the other hand, looked exactly like Amy but with the innocent purity of Sheldon.

"Okay my Mini Coopers. Nothing above $5" Sheldon smiled and tussled his son's hair.

"Yay!" the kids shouted and ran into the store.

Amy sighed in content and linked her arm through Sheldon's as they followed the twins in. She watched them walk around the store in awe.

The family met later at the checkout. Amy smirked when she saw Sheldon carrying a dinosaur that, when added to water, would grow.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, " _Really?_ " she asked.

"What?" her husband looked down at his new toy, "It's a science experiment"

Amy hummed in ridicule and dramatically shook her head.

Suddenly the twins ran up, "We've chosen Dad!" Isaac shouted.

They stood side by side both holding a stuffed toy and looking up at their father with beaming faces.

Sheldon and Amy looked in wonder as they saw their son carrying a koala and their daughter with a monkey.

"They're just like yours!" Rosie smiled.

Very little had changed at the zoo in the time the twins had been born and both animals were the spitting image of their very own versions. Sheldon glanced at his wife to see if she had noticed the correlation. A flicker of a smile flashed across her lips.

Sheldon nodded and placed a hand on the shoulder of each twin, "Come on kids, let's pay"

Isaac and Rosie stood on their tip-toes to place their toys on the counter. They watched with bright eyes as the labels were scanned.

"Wow!" the sales woman's voice was clearly exaggerated, "These are some lovely animals you have picked out"

"Thanks" Rosie smiled.

"They remind us of our Mommy and Daddy!" Isaac explained.

"Oh" the woman was surprised.

Sheldon and Amy blushed a little. This woman must have been wondering why a monkey and a koala reminded two small children of their parents. Luckily she did not question it.

Sheldon payed for their toys and the family left for home.

Later that night, Amy went to join Sheldon who was tucking the twins into bed. It had been a busy day and they were exhausted. With drooping eyes and weak arms, they hugged their parents goodnight and settled down. Isaac clutched his koala and Rosie rested her head against her monkey as they both drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight my Mini Coopers" Sheldon whispered as he flicked off the light.

Amy rested her head against her husband's shoulder as they watched their sleeping children.

Tonight, there were also two more new residents of the twin's room. They also watched them sleep from high up on the shelf.

On the shelf sat an old greying monkey and a koala with several holes in it.


	21. Sheldon's Letter

_Prompt: Sheldon describes to Meemaw how he met Amy, and when Amy comes they cook together_

Sheldon trudged out of his childhood bedroom and down the stairs. Rubbing his eyes and wrapping his dressing gown tighter around himself, he made his way towards the kitchen. He was greeted with the familiar sound of his nickname echoing throughout the house.

"Morning Moonpie!"

Through Sheldon's sleepy eyes, he could see the blurry outline of his grandmother.

"Meemaw! What are you doing here?" he wrapped her small frame in a big hug.

"Your mother told me that you were visiting for a few days so I thought I'd come and see you! Would you like some breakfast?"

Sheldon's eyes widened at the sight of the mountain of food loading the table. Mary abandoned her frying pan where a perfectly circular pancake was browning and handed Constance a plate of bacon which she squeezed in with the rest of the food.

The mixed scents of sweet fruits and juices mixed with the smell of sizzling, crisp bacon brought back some of the few positive childhood memories he had; nearly all of which contained his mother and Meemaw cooking in the kitchen.

"Mmmm! Yes Please! I'll go and wake Amy"

Sheldon bounded towards the doorway. Amy had still been sleeping peacefully when he had woken but he did not want to start breakfast without her or for her to miss a chance to try the best cooking in the world.

"Oh Amy's here is she?" Constance replied. Sheldon though he could detect an iciness to her voice.

He turned in the doorway and looked at her in confusion, "Of course she is. Did mom not tell you?" his gaze turned to his mother who immediately engrossed herself in her pancakes.

Sheldon's shoulders visibly drooped as he remembered Meemaw's visit to Pasadena. She and Amy had not gotten on well.

"Meemaw. I thought you put all that behind you?"

His voice was quiet and hurt. He thought they had reached an impasse and Meemaw had given him and Amy her blessing.

He watched as Meemaw's eyes dropped to the floor to avoid eye contact, "I did Moonpie, it's fine" she smiled.

"No it's not fine. I am not asking for your permission or consent on the matter of my girlfriend but it would make life a lot easier if you could get on. Amy is the most wonderful person in the world, why can't you see that?"

Sheldon's voice rose angrily. He could not understand why Meemaw had a problem with Amy. Sure, she had hurt him but her had hurt her. Everything was different was regretting his grandmother's visit to California.

"Sheldon, in my opinion, _you_ are the most wonderful person in the world. I only came to Pasadena to check that you were happy. For the past six years, all your letters and phone calls have been about Amy, I needed to make sure she was taking care of my moonpie. She broke your heart. I couldn't have someone like that in your life. I wanted to make sure you were happy"

"I _am_ happy. I've told you. I want her in my life"

Staring coldly at his grandmother, anger towards her felt like it was bubbling towards the surface. However, taking a deep breath, Sheldon decided to take a mature approach. Amy had been right saying that Meemaw treated him like a child but maybe that was because he let her?

"Meemaw, I love you but I also love Amy. It's a different sort of love. I fell in love with Amy slowly and steadily. I didn't realise I was falling in love but that's what makes it so special. When I first met her in that coffee shop years ago, I didn't know she was going to be this important to me, but there was something there. Something that I'd never felt for anyone. It was simply intrigue. She captured my attention unlike any other human being, as much as they tried. Amy is important to me Meemaw, she is. She's the most important thing in the world to me and you're not going to change that"

Sheldon looked steadily at his grandmother.

In almost a whisper, he addressed his mother, "I think we're going to cut our visit short mom"

With that, he turned to walk back to his room but was stopped short at the sight of Amy in the doorway. She was wearing her silky white nightgown, resembling an angel.

"Sheldon…" she whispered, taken by his words.

"Amy we're leaving" Sheldon went to take her hand, however Amy moved it away from him with a step backwards.

"No" she replied simply, never breaking eye contact, "We're staying"

Sheldon looked at Amy in confusion, he did not know how long she had been standing there but he knew his grandmother can be volatile and harsh.

"What? Why?" Sheldon was confused.

"Tell him Constance" Amy looked around her boyfriend to address his grandmother.

Meemaw looked apprehensive but moved over to a kitchen drawer that appeared to contain important documents, bills, and mail. She rifled through the papers before pulling out a yellowing envelope that Sheldon recognised to have his own handwriting on the front.

Slowly Meemaw took out several sheets of paper. And unfolded them. Sheldon watched inquisitively.

"Shelly, this is the letter you sent me describing your first meeting with Amy. It's the longest letter you've ever written. I kept it close because I could tell that this girl was going to be important. I showed it to Amy last night and it reminded me of how important she is to you"

Sheldon looked at Amy before taking a step closer to his grandmother and taking the delicate papers out of her hands. A small smile spread across his lips in memory of writing the letter. It was all here; the dirty sock, the coffee shop, the tepid water. All of it.

Meemaw broke the reminiscent silence, "Sheldon, I want you to know that I am in full support of this. I know I was hard on Amy, but that break up hurt you so much. It hurt Amy too. I had to make sure you were both making the right decision. Now I know that you did. The Sheldon that wrote this letter has grown so much since and it's all because of Amy. But I can also tell the Sheldon that wrote this letter was in love"

Silence filled the room again. Meemaw looked cautiously at her grandson, trying to read his face.

Amy tiptoed over to Sheldon and looked over his arm at the letter which he was still holding delicately in his fingertips.

"I hope it's okay that I read it" she whispered.

Sheldon nodded and wrapped an arm around her back. Bending down he placed a soft kiss on her head. He smiled at the thought that Meemaw knew he was in love before he did himself.

"I forgive you" he stated to his grandmother before folding the letter again and sealing it in the envelope.

Meemaw heaved a sigh of relief, "I love you too Moonpie" she smiled, "Now, how about you two come over here and we finish these pancakes?"

Sheldon watched as his girlfriend swayed over to the stove in her delicate nightgown to begin cooking with his mother and grandmother. Gently he tucked the letter into his pocket. He wanted to read it again later.

He followed eagerly behind and attempted to impress Amy with his pancake flipping abilities, only to have it land splat on the floor before Meemaw banished him from pancake duties.


	22. Bowling

The gang followed Howard as he excitedly waltzed through the bowling alley assertively.

In celebration of his birthday, Bernadette had arranged a recreation of his favourite childhood party, complete with bowling and a meal in one of the themed rooms afterwards.

Howard was confident. He had played a lot as a child and always asked his mom to book the superhero themed party room. There would be balloons everywhere and a massive chocolate cake adorned with his favourite superheroes.

He could not wait to have a party like this again, only this time his friends would _actually_ show up.

"What do you say we make this party a little more interesting?" he turned to address everyone.

Raj looked curious, "What do you suggest?"

"How about a little competition?"

"Oh I like that" Raj smiled.

"How about boys versus girls?" Leonard suggested.

Amy looked worried, "That's hardly fair. I've never been bowling and you guys are far more experienced"

Penny slapped her friend on the back supportively, "Don't worry Ames, you've got me"

So the teams were settled and each took their places in their lanes.

Amy's worry was heightened when she put her first ball straight into the gutter. Meanwhile, Penny was scoring strike after strike. Even Bernadette and Emily were pretty good. Amy was feeling like a liability. The boys were not that far ahead of them but without her, the girls would be storming ahead.

Despite spending most of his childhood in the bowling alley, Howard was not as gifted as he thought. Leonard's upper body strength was laughable and Raj was too busy flirting with Emily to care about the game.

Amy watched as Sheldon took his place. He held the shiny purple ball on his fingertips and closed his eyes. Whispering to himself, he finally lunged forwards and rolled the ball perfectly down the alley, hitting a strike.

Sighing, Amy walked over to the bar, sat on one of the high stools, and ordered a soda. As she was sipping her drink, she felt a presence behind her. Turning, she saw Sheldon looking down at her curiously.

"You're not having fun" he stated.

Amy felt bad. If Sheldon could tell she was upset, then she clearly was not doing a very good job of hiding it. This was Howard's birthday party and she did not want to ruin it.

Slapping on a broad smile, Amy forced a happy laugh, "No, no. I'm fine!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Amy could see Penny waving from over by their alley, "You're up Amy!"

Sheldon watched Amy with concern. As Penny shouted, his girlfriend's face fell in disappointment and she let out a small groan that Sheldon suspected he was not supposed to hear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Amy was a little embarrassed to reveal that her pouting was a result of losing the game but she appreciated Sheldon's consideration for her wellbeing.

"I-I'm just not very good at this. I'm bringing the team down…" Amy's voice was so quiet; it was almost a whisper.

Sheldon felt his heart clench. As someone who was so gifted at most things, he knew how much it hurt when you found the one thing that defeated you. It was hard to see the woman he loved in pain.

"Nonsense" he declared, "Follow me"

Curiosity overcame Amy as she followed Sheldon over to their friends. He bent over and picked up a ball from the stand and handed it to her before they both walked up to the lane.

"Hey, you can't help the other team!" Howard complained from the next one over.

Sheldon ignored his complaints and focused on Amy.

"Now, just keep it balanced on your fingertips. Take a moment to position yourself properly, that's it, shoulders square. Now, be the ball. Close your eyes and be the ball"

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Gently she swung back and then forward to release the ball. It landed heavily in the alley and rolled to the left, knocking down three pins.

Amy opened her eyes and squealed, "I did it!"

Sheldon giggled and smiled at his girlfriend, "That was good! Next time try _opening_ your eyes and keep your arm straight. Here-"

Sheldon stood directly behind Amy and held her arm in his. Her back was pressed close into his front as together they swung back and forth, back and forth.

"Get a room you two!" Raj shouted from behind.

Sheldon jumped back in embarrassment but still remained close to his girlfriend as she aimed and swung. The ball rolled neatly down the middle and hit the remaining pins. She had gotten a spare.

Amy jumped up and down in delight and yelled in excitement. She did not care that she was attracting unwanted attention from other bowlers. Running up to Sheldon, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you" she spoke softly to him.

Sheldon's arms reached around her and tenderly patted her shoulder.

"You're welcome"

For her next go, Amy waited for the ball to return before taking her stance in front of the alley.

The boys had finished their game and had gathered around the girl's lane to watch. Amy was the last to go. She had already admitted defeat. To win, she would have to knock down all the pins which was highly unlikely considering her bowling history. There was lots of added pressure with a larger audience watching.

Sheldon had stepped back this time, allowing her to try by herself. Amy was hoping her would help her again. He still, however, shouted words of encouragement from behind.

"Be the ball!"

Howard scoffed, "Shut up, that doesn't really work" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him Amy" Sheldon shouted in response, "I know you can do it"

"Stop it! We want to win" Leonard muttered to Sheldon.

Amy had mixed feelings from her friends' pep talks as she selected her ball from the stand.

Carefully, she stepped up to her lane and prepared.

Holding the ball in her fingertips and balancing it with her other hand, she took a deep breath. Bringing her arm back, she swung, this time putting all her might into the throw. It hit the shiny wooden surface and smoothly glided down the alley, perfectly central. Amy could not bear to watch and looked away but when she heard shouts of enthusiasm, she opened her eyes.

All the pins were down. She had gotten a strike.

Amy jumped up and down in excitement. Suddenly she felt herself whisked off her feet. Sheldon had run up to embrace her in a strong hug. He spun her around before stopping to gently lower her to the floor. As she slid down his body, Sheldon tightened his grip when his face became level with Amy's to stop her feet landing on the floor.

Momentarily looking into her eyes, he leant in for a chaste kiss.

Penny's shouting broke them apart, "We win! Suck it losers" she raised both arms either side of her and smiled cockily at Leonard.

"I think it's time we collect our rewards" Bernadette chuckled.

Howard's party room was embarrassment enough in Amy's opinion. It was clearly built for children's birthday parties and was adorned with pictures of scary-looking cartoons and balloons. Bernadette had gone all out for Howard.

She had chosen Party Room C which was superhero themed. Other options included Party Room B which was race car themed and Party Room D which was jungle themed.

The girls, however were interested in the party that was currently happening in Party Room A. The fairy tale room.

The look of horror on the little girl's faces amused Penny as she filmed the whole affair. To Amy, this was a life-scarring moment for innocent young minds.

The thought of four men dressed in lacy tutus and frilly dresses singing _Happy Birthday_ in tunelessly deep voices gave her chills.

When it was finally over, the boys apologised multiple times and left the little girls in a state of stunned silence to flee the room.

Once outside, Penny, Bernadette, Emily and Amy all burst into fits of giggles while the boys stood uncomfortably feeling exposed.

"Can we go home now?" Howard complained. He held his arms across his chest for more protection.

As they returned to find their clothes and change, Sheldon walked with Amy.

"How could you let them do that to me? I helped you" he pouted.

Amy giggled, "And I will be eternally grateful but a bet is a bet" she stated matter-of-factually.

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "This is not what I signed up for when I fell in love"

Fluttering her eyelids at him teasingly, Amy linked arms with Sheldon as they strolled along behind the others.

"Well, if it's possible, I think I love you even more now" she rested her head on Sheldon's arm and smiled as he tapped her on the nose with a sparkly fairy wand.


	23. Geology Book

_"Can you write a prompt based on the geology book episode but change the plot, and instead of sleeping with the book, Sheldon slept with Amy?I know it might be difficult but thanks anyway"- anonymous_

Amy followed Sheldon into his bedroom. He staggered in a confused line towards his bed where he sat in a daze, swaying slightly.

"Well, goodnight Sheldon" Amy clasped her hands together in front of her and spun on her heel to walk back through the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Sheldon muttered and held up a hand towards her, "You have to help me to bed"

Amy sighed. She did not want to leave him like this but simultaneously, she did not know where her boundaries should end.

"W-what would you like me to do?" she stuttered.

Sheldon blinked hard several times, as if trying to understand why his vision was so blurry.

"Uhhmm" his face strained in thought with crossed eyebrows and a pouting lip.

Amy smiled to herself. Lucky for her meticulous boyfriend, she was familiar with his extensive routines and knew exactly what to do.

"Come on" she stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm under his and around his back to support his weight as he stood, "Let's get you to the bathroom"

Sheldon giggled, "Okay"

They wobbled back down the corridor towards the bathroom with Sheldon sniggering the whole way.

After struggling through the doorway, Amy plonked Sheldon down to use the toilet as a seat whilst she ran to the shelves to find his toothbrush and toothpaste.

Removing the protective cap, she smeared toothpaste onto the head and splashed it under the running tap.

Suddenly, Amy let out a gasp as she turned around to help Sheldon.

He appeared to be using the facilities… with her in the room.

"Oh!" Amy rapidly turned back around to give him some privacy. Her face flushed red and her heart quickened its beat. She wondered whether Sheldon had forgotten if she was in the room.

Peaking in the mirror, she could see his back and the door next to it. She was trapped. There was no escape.

Amy jumped when she heard Sheldon's voice shout out, "Amy!"

"Yes?" she replied timidly. Looking back into the mirror, she could see him doing up his zipper and closing the lid. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry to be a burden" Sheldon lurched towards the sink.

Amy quickly grabbed his arm to stabilise him and pushed his toothbrush into his hand. He clutched it and looked confused.

"It's okay Sheldon" Amy smiled. It was rare for him to apologise. Maybe it was the alcohol?

Sheldon's bathroom routine occurred with very few disasters. Please with his efforts, Sheldon smiled broadly at Amy and white, minty foam dribbled down his chin.

Amy giggled, smiled and wiped him clean, "Come on, let's get you to bed"

Sheldon tucked Amy under his shoulder, used to their new method of transportation, and leant on her slightly.

Back in his bedroom, Amy pulled back the bed covers and motioned for Sheldon to get in.

Sheldon went to sit before standing up again rapidly, as if remembering something important.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I have to wear my pyjamas"

Amy sighed. This was going to take a lot longer than she had anticipated. Drunk Sheldon meant slow Sheldon.

As Sheldon stood playing with his action figures on top of his chest of drawers, Amy buried through his clothes in order to find his Thursday pyjamas.

Pulling them out, she placed them neatly onto his bed before bustling towards the door.

"Okay, well. Goodnight Sheldon"

Sheldon immediately dropped his toys and ceased his battle noises.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

This is what Amy had been afraid of. Of course she wanted to help Sheldon and make sure he was safe but should she cross this boundary? Amy knew that sober Sheldon would probably not like her to see him change but she did not really have much choice.

Slowly, she edged closer to the bed to meet Sheldon. Carefully she reached out to pull his shirt up his body. She could feel the smooth contours of his muscles underneath. Amy dreaded removing the next layer.

As she reached up to pull his shirt up, Amy stepped closer to gain advantage of her full height and pressing her body closer to Sheldon's.

As the soft material cloaked his head and came off completely, he seemed dazed.

Amy felt his hands reach out for balance and land on her hips.

Regretfully, she moved away from his touch to throw the shirt in his laundry hamper.

Tuning back around, Amy saw Sheldon struggling with his undershirt. It was stuck over his head and making him very confused.

Giggling, she strolled over to help him take it off and throw it in the hamper.

Whilst assisting him into his pyjama shirt, Amy admitted into sneaking a peak several times. As her fingers trailed up his chest to fasten the buttons she could feel the contours of his muscles. A small splattering of hair poked out between the thick fabric and goose bumps stood up along his collar bone. She felt him push his body close into hers.

Amy looked up to see Sheldon watching her intensely.

The soft blue rim contracted as his pupils dilated.

This was getting out of hand.

Stepping back to heighten the space between them, Amy reached out for his pyjama bottoms. The sooner she could get him dressed, the sooner she could be out of here.

Sheldon looked disappointed by Amy's sudden distance but relinquished and slipped off his shoes and socks.

He stumbled several times; Amy wanted to help him so badly.

Sheldon's nimble fingers moved just below his stomach to undo his belt. It slithered out of the loops holding it in place and fell to the floor. Next, were his trousers. Amy tried to avert her eyes as her boyfriend slowly unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper but to no avail. He was intoxicating.

Lastly, the trousers dropped to his ankles and Sheldon stepped out of them to stand in only his underwear. As his thumbs latched into the elasticated rim, Amy leapt forward and pushed the pyjamas into his hands.

"No, no! Here, put these on"

If he had removed the final layer, Amy was sure she would have been unable to control herself.

Instead, she sighed in relief and regret as Sheldon pulled the pyjama bottoms up his long legs. The effects of the alcohol appeared to be wearing off slightly and he was managing to cope by himself now.

Amy peeled back the bed covers and held her boyfriend by the elbow to usher him into bed.

"I have to go now but I'll come and check on you in the morning"

Sheldon sat up quickly, "Wait, wait. You're not going to stay with me?"

Amy was taken aback and did not know how to reply.

She stuttered before stammering, "I - I have to go home Sheldon. I can't stay here"

Sheldon's hand was resting on her arm, keeping her rooted.

"Can't you just stay until I fall asleep?" he gazed up at her with bright, round eyes. Amy could hardly resist his glowing orbs.

Sheldon's tongue darted out to moisten his lips, as it returned his front teeth scraped against his lip. Amy had noticed this particular habit of his and identified it as her one true weakness.

"Okay" she nodded.

Sheldon smiled and settled down in his bed, sliding further under the covers. Amy sat on the edge and watched as her boyfriend's eyes closed in bliss.

Amy wondered how long she would be here. Sheldon was breathing heavily, maybe he was asleep already?

She shuffled in her seat. Suddenly, Sheldon's hand clasped her wrist.

"Don't go" he whispered.

"I won't" Amy smiled at him.

Sheldon shifted further over, still with his eyes closed, and patted the space next to him, "Come here"

Amy brought her legs up onto the bed and slid further on with her back against the headboard. The space Sheldon had been occupying was warm from his body heat.

Slowly, she slid down to try and get more comfortable, glancing at Sheldon to see if he noticed.

Privately, Amy had always wanted to be in Sheldon's bed. The thought of having someone you love with their arms wrapped around you and pressed close had appealed to her soon after meeting Sheldon. It was unlikely that it wold happen any time soon. Amy wanted their relationship to be comfortable and healthy, and if that meant going slow, then she would survive. For Sheldon.

Surprisingly, Amy did not have to wait as long as she was expecting. Sheldon slowly rotated and nudged closer to her.

His head pressed into her chest whilst his arm draped lazily over her waist.

Amy's body tensed under his touch. Was Sheldon doing this is his sleep?

Slowly she relaxed and took advantage of this new-found intimacy. As soon as she was sure he was asleep, she would sneak out. But for now, she was just so comfortable.

Amy's eyelids fluttered closed and her breathing became heavy.

Soon she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Amy awoke in a bed she did not recognise. Slowly she lifted her head to look around. She was in Sheldon's room but Sheldon was nowhere to be seen. Amy was slightly embarrassed, should she leave?

She decided to look for Sheldon in the kitchen to apologise and found him frying eggs at the stove. He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry-" Amy began but Sheldon cut her off.

"Amy, I'm the one who should be apologising. I was intoxicated last night and should have never pushed you into something you were uncomfortable with. I will never happen again"

Amy looked down and blushed, "I wasn't uncomfortable" she replied quietly.

That was one of the best night's sleep she had ever had. She would give anything to do it again.

Sheldon looked down his nose at his girlfriend with a smug smile. When he had woken that morning, finding Amy asleep next to him had been a shock until the memories of last night had come flooding back. The alcohol had clearly lowered his inhibitions and revealed his secret desire to give in to human desires. Luckily it had not gone too far. Having her warm body wrapped around him had been sheer bliss and difficult to part from.

He would give anything to get her back in his bed.

"I wasn't uncomfortable either" he smiled at her with a cocked eyebrow.

He placed two mugs of tea and two plates on the kitchen island and sat down opposite his girlfriend.

Amy gazed up at Sheldon, wondering if he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime?" he wiggled his brow with a sip of tea.


	24. Batman Pants

_"Could you write a fanfic based on rgbcn drawing where Shamy are doing the laundry and Amy held Sheldon's underwear and he looks embarrased?" -anonymous_

 _Once again, I am honoured to write based on the artwork of the amazingly talented rgbcn! Please go check out her tumblr/instagram/anything JUST SEE HER ARTWORK!_

Sheldon removed a large collection of brightly coloured clothes from the drier and placed them into his plastic laundry basket.

Turning around he met his girlfriend's eyes with a look of mock annoyance. She was perched on the table with her legs swinging back and forth displaying a mischievous smile.

He stood in front of her, waiting for her to move but she simply watched him in silence; legs still swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. It was quite hypnotising.

With the basket balanced on one hip, Sheldon tapped Amy's thigh with one hand, "Scooch," he instructed, his eyebrows were crossed but the fact that he was trying to hide a grin proved that he was not really angry.

Amy giggle and placed her hands on his shoulders. Using him as a vaulting post, she jumped down off the table and landed on the floor.

Still blocking his path to the table, Amy took the opportunity to stand on her tip-toes and kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. She was feeling playful. Sheldon had asked her to stay the night but obviously the laundry had to be done first. Rules were rules. Saturday night was laundry night.

Finally stepping to the side, Sheldon was able to place his basket on the table. He pulled out his folding board and opened it onto the table.

Amy watched as he nimbly pulled out the first item and placed in in the centre of the board, after turning each flap, Sheldon had a perfectly folded t-shirt. He moved it to the side and started on the next one.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sheldon watched Amy in comfortable silence. She was swaying slightly, he felt her gently bump against him. Her fingers were running against his freshly folded shirts.

They had not been planning a sleepover this evening but Sheldon was craving Amy. It had been too long. However, his urges would not break habit, laundry was a priority on a Saturday night. It was nice to have Amy here keeping him company. It was getting more and more difficult to resist her though.

"If you're going to stand there, you might as well help," he pushed the basket towards her, "we'll get it done much faster."

Amy eagerly pulled the basket towards her and selected a sock. She rummaged around to find the other one. Once the pair was together, she neatly folded them.

Sheldon admired her handiwork. The average person would ball their socks and stretch the elastic but Amy knew better.

Soon, competitiveness took over and a folding race began. The speed of Sheldon's board had difficulty keeping up with Amy's nimble hands.

The couple laughed loudly as they fought over the few remaining items in the basket. The race was neck and neck.

Amy was liking spending time with Sheldon, even if it was just laundry. Domestic tasks were always a lot more fun with him next to her. He made a game of it.

"I enjoy having you here with me. Whenever Penny is in here she is far too distracting with her benign chit chat and never wants to play games."

"Glad I could help, especially if it means- oh!"

Sheldon felt his cheeks flush and turn a bright red. A pair of bright yellow underpants with a black bat emblazoned on them had emerged from the basket and hung in Amy's hands.

Reaching out fast Sheldon snatched them, balled them in his palms and stuffed them into the corner of his basket as if trying to hide them.

"They must be Leonard's," he stuttered, ashamed at forgetting that they had been in there.

Amy observed his pink cheeks, rapidly blinking eyes and twiddling thumbs. Sheldon had never been the best liar, especially when he was lying to her.

"Oh, ok," she gave an exaggerated shrug, "I guess they must have just gotten mixed up"

She knew they were Sheldon's but this could be a fun game.

"Yes…clearly" Sheldon muttered.

"But you know, they look a little small for Leonard" Amy gave a sideways glance towards her boyfriend.

He blinked several times and pierced his lips together. A small hum escaped between his lips; a sound not quite in agreement nor disagreement.

Amy continued, "It's a shame really because I was quite looking forward to seeing you in those," she hid a sly grin.

Taken aback, Sheldon looked up at her in confusion, "You like them?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Very much so. I imagine a man who has the confidence to wear such a stunning piece of undergarment has greater confidence in many other areas" her voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

It was Sheldon's turn to glance at his girlfriend. He was never one to pick up on innuendos and subtle hints but Amy always seemed to have a way of getting the message across. Obviously when he had asked Amy to stay over they both knew what it meant.

"Penny is lucky to have a man like Leonard" Amy said, mocking her longing and desire. She looked dreamily into the distance.

"What about _your_ man?" Sheldon's voice rose to a high pitch. Jealousy had overcome him. If only she knew that they were in fact his own undergarments. He had no idea that Amy would be aroused rather than appalled.

"He would look a lot better if he was wearing nothing but these"

Amy fished the underpants out of the basket and stretched the elastic between each thumb. Sheldon's face flushed crimson as he eyed her hands. Her voice became sensual and alluring.

"I-I could wear those," his voice was a whisper.

Amy mocked confusion, "I thought you said they were Leonard's?"

Sheldon gulped slowly, his eyes hooded as he carefully watched Amy. He picked up his laundry basket and stepped closer until she was craning her neck to look up at him.

He spoke quietly, "Uhm…we've finished the laundry. Would you like to go back upstairs?"

Despite using a voice as quiet as a whisper, Amy heard every word. She gave him a suggestive smile and with a wiggle of her eyebrows, she threw the underpants at him. They hit his chest and slid down into the basket.

"Bring these with you…"


	25. Emotional Sheldon

_"Emotional Sheldon" - Anonymous. I wasn't sure which emotion you were looking for so I went with happy/love :))))_

Silence filled the apartment as the television was switched on. Everyone had gathered to watch the grand premiere of Wil Wheaton and Adam Nimoy's television documentary on the lifetime of Leonard Nimoy.

Sheldon was particularly excited and had been keen to point out that he was making an appearance in it to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately for him, not many people were listening.

Now that the whole gang had sat down to watch it together, Sheldon's nerves overcame him.

The day he had been interviewed was not one of his best.

Amy was sat next to him this very minute. Her knee gently touched his and he arms were neatly folded in her lap. He remembered the time when they were apart. He never wanted to feel like that again.

Sheldon had more than one reason to be nervous tonight; the evidence of which felt heavy as it pressed against his leg from his trouser pocket.

He tapped it gently, to assure its safety.

The documentary flicked through other fans who had been interviewed. Sheldon smirked. _They_ did not have a signed napkin with Nimoy's DNA. His interview was far more impressive and superior than other fans.

Suddenly, the image flickered to Sheldon in his spot. Sheldon shushed the room and leant forward to watch intensely.

He smiled to himself, feeling proud.

However, his face soon turned to worry. Sheldon had assumed that they had cut out his outburst in the editing but sadly not. The gang watched in shock as Sheldon shouted at Penny and ran back to his room.

No one said anything. All eyes turned to Sheldon who kept a steady, sorrowful gaze on the television screen.

Amy's hand slowly moved from her own knee onto his. Sheldon held it gratefully.

In silence, the moment passed and they all moved on, everyone's attention now on a man who had the largest collection of Nimoy figurines.

Sheldon's embarrassing frenzy was forgotten, that was until the end of the film.

As the documentary ended, a picture of Leonard Nimoy flashed onto the screen with the words

 _In memory of Leonard Nimoy 1931-2015  
A loving father, an inspiring actor, and an influence to all_

Everyone was touched by the tender words. The air was still and quiet.

The screen changed to more pictures. This time, it was of all the people involved in the film-making and where they were now.

Wil's picture was shown; _Wil Wheaton is currently working on the third instalment of 'Serial Apeist' and will be a guest member of their panel at Comic Con_

The man from earlier had his photograph taken surrounded by all his figurines; _'After his interview, James decided to donate his collection to children's hospitals all across America'_

More and more pictures appeared with everyone's stories. Sheldon sat nervously on the edge of his seat.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, concerned, "Shall I get you some water?" he was looking rather pale.

As she went to stand, Sheldon put his arm out to stop her, "No, no. I'm fine. I'll get it"

Amy looked puzzled but sat back and left him to walk to the kitchen. He had been acting strange all evening. Amy assumed it was because his outburst had just been viewed by millions of people.

Quickly, a charming picture of Sheldon appeared on the screen.

"Look, look, Sheldon!" Penny pointed at the screen. All eyes read the words below.

 _Sheldon reunited with his girlfriend Amy last year_

The picture changed to one of them together. It was from Leonard and Penny's redo wedding. Sheldon and Amy were frozen on the screen, sharing a secret kiss that they had not known was being photographed. They smiled into each other's lips in pure bliss.

The words underneath had also changed.

 _Sheldon asked Amy to marry him. She said yes._

Everyone's jaws dropped as they stared at the screen as re-read the line over and over again.

Amy mumbled in confusion, "What? They have that wrong. Sheldon-"

She looked for Sheldon in the kitchen. Her eyes searched and then slowly lowered. He was kneeling on the floor.

Leonard muted the television as the end credits rolled. Everyone turned to Sheldon.

Prised open between his fingertips was a box. The very box they had seen minutes ago. The very box that Amy knew contained a family heirloom.

Her breathing became rushed and she placed a hand to her heart. Slowly Amy stood and walked closer to Sheldon.

"Amy…" Sheldon began in almost a whisper. The whole gang were deadly silent, careful not to miss a word. Sheldon was terrified. Everyone was watching. Had he been presumptuous in asking Adam to include that in the documentary? What if she said no?

Taking a deep breath, he saw Amy's delicate smile and summoned courage.

"I know you know I had this ring, but I still wanted to surprise you. I wanted you to be as excited about the idea of marriage as I am. Because _I am excited_ Amy. I love you. More than anything. That scares me, a lot. But somehow you give me unimaginable strength and help me in ways no one else could. You've changed my entire world and made me realise years ago that change is good as long as I'm with you. We've grown and changed together and there is no possible way to show the extent of my love and appreciation. Unless perhaps…?"

He took a deep breath.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?"

Amy smiled, "Yes"

Standing quickly, Sheldon embraced her with a hard, passionate kiss. Pulling apart, he gently removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

The gang cheered and stepped forward to share in the celebrations which was a little difficult as Sheldon and Amy were firmly pressed together in a kiss that appeared to have no end in sight.

They perfectly replicated the photograph Sheldon had sent in for the documentary.

Embraced in each other's arms. Smiling into each other's lips. In pure bliss.


	26. Flag Con

_"Sheldon and Amy go to the flag con and meet an internet troll that hates fwf" - anonymous_

Sheldon tapped furiously at the keyboard of his laptop. He had just uploaded the latest episode of _Fun with Flags_ and was eagerly awaiting feedback until an unwanted message appeared on the screen.

"He's done it again Amy"

Amy stepped up behind her boyfriend and read over his shoulder.

"Just ignore it Sheldon" she muttered after reading the hurtful words printed under their video.

There was yet another comment from the same user. Every time a new video was uploaded, he would be there, lurking in the comments section. Sheldon was finding it difficult not to take his comments personally. They were always aimed at him. Sheldon had not pointed out to Amy that he never seems to focus his hate on her, but that was all the more reason to feel insecure about himself.

If anything, the troll would even compliment Amy sometimes, and Sheldon was a little jealous.

Sheldon scowled, "He can't say things like that. He just lurks in his anonymity on the internet and thinks he can say whatever he wants – on every single episode we post! Why does he even watch if he hates it so much? We need to teach him a lesson"

He stretched his arms and placed them delicately on the keys, preparing to respond accordingly. Seeing the rage in his eyes and not seeing this ending well, Amy gently placed a hand on top of her boyfriend's. He stopped typing.

"Sheldon, just leave it. Come on, you need to finish packing"

The couple were attending the annual flag association convention that was being held in San Jose this weekend. In their most recent video, Sheldon and Amy had explained their plans for the weekend and promised to film a lot of their stay to provide exciting updates and behind-the -scenes action for their followers.

Sheldon was really looking forward to his weekend away and was not going to let this troll ruin it. That was until his laptop let out a deceivingly cheerful chime. There was another comment on their video.

"Amy! Amy!" Sheldon called his girlfriend over to read the new comment, "He's coming"

"What?" she hurried over to read over his shoulder again. It was the same harasser they had had since the start of the show.

 _San Jose? See you there…_

"This is perfect! I can talk to him face to face and bring this into the real world. No more hiding"

Amy could tell this was not going to end well, "Sheldon, there's no point getting wound up by him – don't stoop to his level. He probably won't even be there and even if he is you don't know what he looks like"

"I won't need to find him Amy because he will come to us" Sheldon cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms firmly across his chest, a sly smug grin stretched across his lips.

* * *

"Look at this place Amy!" Sheldon had his ID badge hanging around his neck which allowed access to all areas of the convention including the exhibition on flag identification symbols and talks by representatives of the North American Vexillological Association.

The hall was huge and colourful bunting depicting flags of the world hung from corner to corner.

Sheldon ran excitedly from table to table, holding up his camera and talking into it. Amy followed on behind pleased that Sheldon appeared to be enjoying himself.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she met eyes with a short scruffy man.

"Can I help you?" she asked after the stranger just stared up at her.

"You're Amy Farrah Fowler" he stated bluntly, "I watch your show!"

Amy smiled and relaxed. To meet a fan in person made her feel like a celebrity.

This man certainly seemed to be as dumbfounded as if she were a real celebrity. He was still staring at her and moving slowly closer. She could smell his musty, damp scent that was comparable to a wet dog. He was rather intimidating.

"Uh pleased to meet you. I really have to get going. We have a- uh- lecture to-" Amy stuttered as she slowly backed away from the man.

"It's true. You do blink a lot. I have been analysing your videos trying to decipher your code for months" the man looked suspiciously around with quick, flickering eye movements, "I can save you"

Amy looked down at him in confusion, "From what?"

A sharp whisper hissed in her ear, "From him"

Amy was taken aback and incredibly confused. Fortunately, Sheldon returned towing several bags of 'freebies' and collectors' items.

"Amy, you have to see this!" he ran up to her excitedly and did not even notice the small man scowling at him.

"Sheldon, I think we should go…" Amy lowered her voice in an attempt avoid attention from the stranger loitering behind her.

"Go why?"

Suddenly, the man lunged forwards and tried to point a chubby little finger in Sheldon's face. His height disadvantage meant that it only reached Sheldon's chest but the surprise attack still caused a great deal of shock.

"You!" the small man shouted.

"What? Who are you?" Sheldon's voice was high and squeaky in fear and shock.

"I don't see why you're so surprised, I told you I'd see you here" he retorted.

Realisation hit Sheldon's face and his jaw dropped down, "It's you!"

The man chuckled menacingly.

Sheldon gained new confidence after his original fluster and stood to his full height, towering over the small gentleman.

His voice rose, "Why do you insist on writing mean comments every episode. If you don't like it, then just don't watch. I'd prefer to lose a viewer than listen to whatever it is you have to say"

Sheldon was beginning to attract attention from other attendants who were all watching with wide eyes. Amy felt herself being surrounded by more and more people.

The man pierced his lips tight, trying to keep a stern expression but it was clear that he was terrified. Some members of the crowd had stepped closer to watch and this was undoubtedly causing him more grief.

"I only watch because of your hot girlfriend," he explained, "She's way out of your league. A sexy girl who liked flags. That's rare. You don't deserve her"

Amy was taken aback and expected Sheldon to respond similarly but without any hesitation her boyfriend leant down to make penetrating eye contact with his newfound enemy.

"In that case, I suggest you run. I'm from Texas and I can assure you that it's one thing to offend my show but if I catch you trying anything with my girlfriend, you may be severely injured" there was a pause, "Not just by me. I can confirm that she has a mean punch"

Amy grinned at her boyfriend. He knew she could defend herself but it always felt good to have her man fighting with her.

"I bet she does" the man chuckled, "You though? I'm not so sure"

"Are you taunting me?" Sheldon's eyebrows raised. This man better be prepared for what may come.

Sheldon saw the man clench his fists and mimicked the action, readying himself.

Suddenly, three security guards in high-vis jackets and holding walkie talkies broke through the circle that had formed around Sheldon and the troll.

"All right stand back everybody" a gruff voice shouted out.

"What's going on here?" another asked. He turned around and saw the small man.

"Didn't we already throw you out of here? How did you get back in?" he roughly grabbed the man under the shoulder with the help of his colleague. With the man's stunted growth, he swung freely between the two, barely able to touch the ground.

The last security guard faced Sheldon.

"Sorry about him. He's been trying to do that to people all day. We'll sort him out"

Sheldon nodded, slightly embarrassed that he had risen to the same level and almost fought back. He apologised to the security guard before searching the crowd to find Amy who had been lost in the swarms of people now leaving disappointed that there wasn't a show.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sheldon ran over to her.

"Me? What about you?" Amy placed her hands on his upper arms and stroked up and down.

Sheldon nodded, "I'm fine. I can't believe I just did that" he said quietly.

"Me either" Amy agreed. She looked sympathetically up at her boyfriend who was looking a little lost and bewildered.

She moved her hand down to his and held it tightly.

"I don't know what came over me. He just said that you were sexy and out of my league and all I felt was anger and rage"

"Well you can forget about it now. It's in the past and he's been dealt with. We can enjoy the rest of the convention"

"But he was right. You are too good for me" he sighed.

Ever since their break up, Sheldon had been insecure about this particular matter. He was aware that Amy had gone on several dates while they were apart whereas he had tried and failed. Amy was more popular and accepted among their work colleagues and just seemed to fit better into the world. She was intelligent and beautiful. He did not deserve her.

Amy saw how broken Sheldon looked. The troll's words must have really gotten to him. Amy could hardly understand why; nothing he had said was true.

She stepped up to him and softened her voice, "Sheldon. We are equals. This isn't a competition. There's no winner or loser. There's just love. And that's good enough for me"

Sheldon's eyes hooded as if in serenity, he smiled and nodded, "Me too"

The couple smiled at each other before taking hands again and continuing to enjoy the convention. They still had a NAVA lecture to attend and several stalls to look at.

A few more fans even stepped up and introduced themselves. Sheldon was ecstatic when someone asked them both to sign a San Jose flag. They were both also able to take a photo with the famous Vexillologist Graham Bartram.

As they made their way back to the hotel, Sheldon took Amy's hand in his.

"That man was right you know, a sexy girl who likes flags is rare to find" Sheldon gave a smug little grin and squeezed Amy's hand.


	27. Texas

_Prompt: showing off Amy in Texas (Mary or Missy)_

"Oh Amy, you're just going to love my church group" Mary beamed as she climbed out of the car and made her way into the building.

Sheldon rolled his eyes. He loved his mother but sometimes she could be a bit much. As soon as he told her that Amy would be coming for thanksgiving, she had invited the whole family around as well as several strangers.

Somehow over all these years, he had still managed to fall victim to the infernal 'attend church once a year' rule. At least this time he would have Amy next to him.

However, that did not come as much comfort when he was sat on a hard wooden pew for hours in a swelteringly hot church whilst middle-aged ladies swooned around him. The service had ended but he had been trapped by his mother's friends.

"Oh Mary is this your son?" "Little Sheldon! You've gotten so tall! I remember when you were only yay high" "I hear you're a rocket scientist now"

After battling off the sea of women, Sheldon made a bee line for Amy who had been laughing at him. Lucky for her, no one knew her here so she was safe from their nattering.

"Come on, we're getting out of here" he took Amy's hand and attempted to drag her through the crowd.

This was a mistake.

"Sheldon, who is this fine young lady?" "Who'd have thought little Shelly would have a girlfriend?" "My, my, my, who do we have here?"

Suddenly, they were encapsulated yet again. There was no escape.  
Sheldon watched as Amy smiled broadly and introduced herself to everyone. She shook their hands and smiled and talked about herself and her job and her relationship with Sheldon who also joined in on some of the conversations. In a word, Amy was a delight.

Eventually, Mary, Sheldon and Amy piled back into the car to get home.  
Sheldon had no idea how Amy could stand such torment. It was hardly a surprise though. Amy was wonderfully charming and intelligent. She had plenty of worthy accomplishments and was a renowned scientist.

For a while there he had actually enjoyed talking to his mom's friends. They admired Amy almost as much as he did which was the first thing anyone in this town had ever been right about. Once the topic of conversation had moved to his girlfriend, Sheldon had barely been able to stop talking.

Amy pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. The rest of the family had managed to escape church and had been busy cooking ready for thanksgiving dinner.

Missy stood at the table placing down plates and plates of delicious food.

"Amy, this pie looks delicious"

"Thank you Missy" Amy replied earnestly.

"You should try her spinach dip. To this day I think it is the best thing I've ever tasted" Sheldon beamed at his girlfriend, radiating pride.

Missy smiled at the private eye contact she saw the couple make.

"Let me help you with that" Amy walked over to help Missy who was struggling with several plates and glasses. Amy staggered under the weight of the crockery until Sheldon came to her rescue.

"I'll take these" he smiled and walked through to the kitchen.

"You never would usually catch Shelly helping with the dishes. You bring out something good in him. Poor soul never stops talking about you" Missy giggled at how smitten her brother was with his girlfriend.

When thanksgiving dinner was finally ready, the whole family gathered around the table. Mary's usual seat next to Sheldon was taken by Amy and Mary now sat the other side of her. She grasped Amy's hand tight and closed her eyes ready for prayer.

"Sheldon? Would you lead today's prayer?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes but held out his hand for Amy to take and reached for his sister's with the other. He cleared his throat.

"Dear Lord, your existence is-"

"Sheldon!" Mary's voice gave him a warning.

Amy squeezed her boyfriends hand in support. Sheldon sighed and gave in.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for this meal we are about to receive"

He let go of everyone's palms, believing he was finished.

"More" Mary instructed, still with her eyes closed.

Another sigh and Sheldon continued, "We thank you for our health. We thank you for…"  
Sheldon stuttered, running out of things to be thankful for.

Amy's whispered overtook and finished for him, "We thank you for family and friends and the love we share with them"

"Amen" everyone chorused.

Mary opened her eyes, "Amy that was lovely"

Suddenly, Sheldon interrupted, "Wait!"  
He grasped for his neighbours hands again and closed his eyes. Everyone copied in confusion, unsure as to what he was doing.

When all was quiet, Sheldon began with a soft whisper.

"Lord, we would like to also put special thanks for Amy Farrah Fowler"  
He felt Amy's hand tense in his but continued regardless and help her tighter.

"Thank you for carving the most perfect human being, thank you for her incredible patience, her understanding, her wonderful intelligence and capacity to care more than anyone else I know. Thank you Amy for bringing love to my life"

Sheldon finished to a silent room. Slowly, everyone of opened their eyes and looked over to Sheldon and Amy. Amy's cheeks were a deep red but her eyes were full of love as she held tightly to Sheldon's hand.

Mary picked up her glass and held it in the air. Everyone copied and clinked glasses.

"Amen"


	28. Cuddles

_"Sheldon has a nightmare and asks Amy to cuddle with him" - anonymous_

The sound of Amy's phone ringing woke her in the middle of the night.

She was confused to hear the piercing sound and sat up lazily. It took her a while to realise it was actually her phone ringing. Leaning over her nightstand, she saw a cute picture of Sheldon smiling broadly lit up on the screen. The adorable photograph, however, did not calm her nerves.

Clearing her throat, Amy answered the call, "Hello? Sheldon?" Her voice was still rough. He rarely called her after his bedtime so this had to be serious.

A small voice whispered down the line.

"Sorry to wake you. I wanted to make sure you were up"

Amy shook her head in confusion and squinted her eyes in the dark. Sheldon's breathing has heavy and rapid through the phone.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you be awake"

Amy's fatigue clouded her mind. Sheldon was not making much sense to her. She shook her head in an effort to gain concentration.

Sheldon had gone silent at the other end of the line.

Suddenly, a sound came from Amy's apartment. Her bedroom door was closed but she distinctly heard something moving outside.

Amy froze in fear. Her body tensed every muscle as she strained her ears to hear any sign of sound. Was that footsteps?

"Sheldon. I have to go. I just heard a noise outside" her voice was hurried and quivering in fear. She pulled back her bed covers and silently slipped onto the floor; eyes darting around for a weapon.

"I had a nightmare" Sheldon's voice echoed down the line.

Amy rolled her eyes at his conventionally unhelpful answer. She was in serious danger presently and all he cared about was his own well-being.

If her boyfriend was not going to be any help, Amy would just have to defend herself. With her heart thudding throughout her body and ears drumming, she tiptoed towards the door.

"I'm sure you'll be fine it was only a dream. I have to go" swiftly, she hung up the phone.

Amy's hand stretched for the handle to her bedroom door. She had no idea what she would do if, in fact, she did come face to face with the intruder. Perhaps it would be safer to hide away and phone the police.

The footsteps were getting closer. Padding on her floor. Closer and closer.

Amy backed away from the door. He heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

The handle turned.

Amy gasped as the door flew open. Relief overwhelmed her it was as if she was ten pounds lighter. Her body relaxed as Sheldon crept into the room and closed the door behind him.

He was clearly shocked as Amy ran up and tugged him into a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I was scared sick" Amy placed a playful punch on his shoulder.

Sheldon returned her hug, perhaps squeezing even tighter, as he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry. I tried to explain but you hung up" he nuzzled his face into her neck and hair, breathing in her scent, "I had a nightmare"

Sheldon's heart was almost beating as fast as Amy's. The terror of his nightmare coupled with the night time walk here had made him incredibly anxious.

"You said. Are you okay?" Amy released herself from his grasp and led her boyfriend over to the bed where they both sat.

Sheldon held her hand in his and looked down at them, "I just don't want to be alone" his voice was as soft as a whisper.

Amy smiled. She liked it when Sheldon became shy and embarrassed. It was such a rare position to see him in and it felt like he only chose to show himself in such a vulnerable state when she was there to protect him.

Squeezing his hand tighter, Amy leant her head against his shoulder.

They sat in silence until Sheldon spoke.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he whispered.

Amy rotated her head to place a quick kiss on his neck before shuffling back and pulling her legs onto the bed. As Sheldon stood and walked around to the other side, Amy pulled back the covers and snuggled underneath.

She shivered under the covers. Usually, her hands and feet were often cold but the fear of almost having a break-in appeared to have heightened her poor circulation.

Sheldon's venture into the night was solely to find Amy. After his nightmare, he craved nothing more than her comfort but seeing her trembling under the covers, he realised that she needed him as well.

His heartbeat quickened again. All memories of the nightmare had vanished and all he saw was the woman he loved.

Pulling back the covers on his side, Sheldon shuffled into the centre of the bed. He pulled his girlfriend close and tight into his chest. Amy followed by wrapping her arms around his waist. Sheldon could feel her cold hands pressing against his lower back.

Slowly, Amy felt warmth flood throughout her body. Sheldon felt his heart rate slow to a soft beat. Both of them felt sleep overcome them.


	29. Hickey

_"Prompt: Amy gets a hickey, the girls find out and tease her" - anonymous_

Penny, Amy, and Bernadette clinked their glasses and cheered. It was two nights until Penny and Leonard were to renew their vows. As Penny's family were due to arrive tomorrow, the girls had decided to celebrate this evening in 4B.

"So, Penny, are you excited?" Amy appeared to be even more enthusiastic about the wedding than anyone else. Her voice was high and a broad smile spread across her lips.

Penny nodded and smiled at her friend's eagerness, "I'm so happy we're doing this. Not just for Leonard's mom but for us too. I know it's not official but I can't believe I'm getting married again"

"Third time lucky" Bernadette snickered teasingly. Penny squinted her eyes in mock anger.

Amy and Bernadette were excited to watch their friends get married. Despite viewing it online last year, there had been other unfortunate events that had distracted them from the ceremony. This was a way of getting it right and making everyone happy; especially Leonard and Penny.

"Come on, I want to show you my dress!" Penny placed her wine glass on the coffee table and ran back towards her bedroom. Neither Bernie or Amy had been there when she bought it and Penny was keen to model it for them.

"Are you not using the same dress as before?" Bernadette asked as she and Amy followed Penny.

"No, this feels like a new start to our marriage. New start; new dress" Penny reached into her wardrobe and found a white garment bag, "Plus, with this redo actually being planned, I could get the dress I really wanted"

She pulled down the zip to the bag and revealed a gleaming white dress. Amy and Bernadette gasped as Penny held it up. Layers of soft, delicate fabric fell down, reaching just below knee height, highlighted by the layer of lace which had intricate patterns woven in, continuing up the body to cover the arms and chest. It was beautiful.

"Oh Penny, you're going to look gorgeous" Bernadette gushed. She picked up a crown of delicate white flowers.

"That's for my hair" Penny explained, she took it and balanced it on the top of her head and struck a pose.

The girls laughed before Penny removed her crown and took her dress to carefully seal them away.

"I can't wait to see everyone all dressed up" she squealed.

Penny already knew what the other girls were wearing. They had shown her their dresses last week. Amy had a long purple dress whilst Bernie was wearing a short, black, floral dress.

"What are you thinking of doing with your hair?"

Penny's question was clearly aimed at Amy who shrugged and replied simply, "Nothing much"

Bernadette rolled her eyes, "Nothing much" she mimicked, "Come on Amy. It's a wedding, we could give you a really extravagant hairstyle" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Amy shrank away from her friends, "Extravagant isn't really my style"

Penny moved to stand behind her friend, Amy jumped back away from her.

"Please Amy! Just let me try something"

Amy gave in and let Penny play with her hair. She winced with pain as penny tugged and twisted. She felt all of her hair be scooped up and tied.

Suddenly there was a gasp.

Amy's body tensed. What had Penny done?

The gasps turned into giggles. Bernadette joined in.

"What? What is it? What have you done?" Amy jumped up in worry and ran to the mirror.

Staring at her reflection, Amy saw nothing drastically wrong with her hair. It had been pulled back into a messy bun and was not the type of hairstyle Amy would normally go for but it did not look awful.

It was then that her eyes travelled down her head and settled on her neck.

There was a series of dark purple blotches in a trail along her neckline.

Amy blushed a similar colour to the imposing marks on her skin and quickly reached to tug the tie out of her hair and cover herself.

Penny and Bernadette were no longer just giggling; they were crying with laughter.

"Wow Ames, I wonder how those got there?" Penny chuckled teasingly.

Amy pressed her hair into her neck and smoothed it down, still blushing. She had forgotten that Sheldon had made those marks only last night.

Bernadette lunged forward and whipped the hair back, "Looks like someone's been getting busy"

Amy hurriedly covered herself again. She pulled a scarf out of Penny's wardrobe and wrapped it around her shoulders. She crossed her arms and squared up against her friends with one eyebrow raised.

She did not mind their teasing but it was a little embarrassing. She and Sheldon usually kept the intimate details of their relationship to themselves. At the time, Sheldon leaving his mark had been invigorating and it had felt so good but now Amy felt a little on display.

Penny and Bernadette were still giggling, even after the blotches had been hidden.

Amy sighed and unwrapped the scarf. She leant into the mirror to inspect the marks again. They were not too bad and could easily be hidden with her hair – the other guests at the wedding would never know. They may even clear up in time for the wedding.

It was exhilarating to know that her boyfriend's dirty work meant that she was his. He probably had similar marks that were less easy to hide based on what happened last night.

Bernadette and Penny stepped up behind Amy and looked pitifully at her reflection. They had stopped laughing and looked sympathetic.

"We're sorry Amy" Bernie said softly.

"Yeah we're sorry, we didn't mean it" Penny placed a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it" Amy stroked her finger over the purple marks and a sparkling smile stretched across her lips.

"At least they'll match my dress"


	30. Toothbrush Hug

Amy heard a soft mumble of "Come here" escape faintly from Sheldon's lips and her arms were immediately around him. She breathed in his soft scent by pressing her cheek tight into his chest.

Sheldon enveloped her in a warm hug, nothing like the way they had ever held each other before. With Sheldon, it had always been in an 'I'll hug you but I'm not going to like it' way. When reunited after their break up, Sheldon had held her but that was in an 'I've missed you so much' way. They had held each other during coitus but that was in an 'I'm nervous – is this okay?' way.

All were pleasant and gratefully received of course. But this was different.

Amy felt herself squeezed and nuzzled affectionately. This was an 'I love you' hug.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard Penny sob "Call me crazy but I found it moving"

Opening her eyes, Amy sneaked a peak at her boyfriend and grinned when she saw his face. He still had his eyes closed and a blissful smile across his lips, making him look kind of goofy. He seemed so at peace and so unguarded; he was not putting up any of his defences for her anymore. Sheldon did not break away after a few seconds as per his normal limit for physical contact; his hands held onto Amy's shoulders and clutched her tighter; his chin pressed into her head.

She closed her eyes again and melted into him.

Amy could feel the slight graze of his scarce stubble on her head which was soon replaced by the soft supple skin of his lips. He puckered slightly to give her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

Feeling confident and energised by his affection, Amy raised her head to kiss him in the crook of his neck, just below the ear. She suckled ever so slightly on the skin before lowering herself back to the floor from the tip-toes she had been standing on to match his height.

"Okay, I was right. We really don't have to be here" Leonard interrupted. He turned abruptly and left to go back to his own apartment.

Penny called after him, "Leonard! Wait. There's nothing wrong with-"

She motioned towards the couple to defend them but was stopped short at the scene before her.

Sheldon's hands were travelling lower as he gently massaged Amy's body. His head was pressed close to hers as they kissed passionately.

"Well, that's my cue to leave" Penny pivoted on her heels and swiftly marched out of the apartment without looking back.

Sheldon and Amy did not even notice. They were hooked on each other; the world outside themselves did not exist.

What started out as such a delicate kiss soon transformed into something far more heated.

Sheldon had lost track of time but shortly realised that they were still in the bathroom. Slowly, he pushed Amy's arms up by running his hand along her triceps until her own hands were clasped around the back of his neck, pulling him down.

Moving his hands to her waist, Sheldon began to push Amy backwards. She stepped delicately and he guided her out of the bathroom until the bed hit the back of her legs.

Amy was surprised to find that Sheldon was still pushing her. She gave in to his touch and gently seated herself onto the bed.

He still urged her back.

Cupping her hands behind his neck to pull him down with her, Amy leaned back on the bed and Sheldon followed.

He straddled her; one hand held to her sternum just below her breast whilst the other tangled through her hair.

Amy ran her nails down Sheldon's back, not enough to hurt him but with enough pressure to send a tingling sensation down his spine.

He pressed his lips harder into Amy's and ran his tongue along her bottom lip to request access.

Amy could feel Sheldon holding his weight above her. His chest was heaving up and down; his legs tangled with hers; his head moved rhythmically to the movements of their lips.

It was as if they had become one entity that moved together.

Sheldon's nimble fingers moved to the hem of Amy's sweater. He was disappointed to find that upon running his hands underneath, his touch was met with the fabric of her shirt which was tucked into her skirt.

Pulling frantically, he loosened the material from the waistband and slid a hand up to feel the warmth of her skin. He massaged the soft flesh of her stomach before moving to her back to pull her closer.

Suddenly Amy broke the connection of their lips and pulled away.

"We shouldn't"

Sheldon's heart sank. He longed to touch her more; to discover the parts of her body he was yet to uncover. He pulled his hand out from under her clothes but kept the other behind her head for Amy to lean against. She looked deep into his eyes.

"You're right," he nodded.

Regretfully, he slowly shifted his body until he was no longer above Amy but instead lying next to her. He pulled his arm out from underneath her and they both stared at the ceiling.

Amy's willpower was fighting a tough battle but she did not let her urges take over. Sheldon had wanted to wait a year and they had put any coital activity off the table for now. This was the right thing to do. Also, Penny would probably not appreciate them using her bed for such behaviours.

Disappointed and unfulfilled the couple sat in silence both thinking that they did the right thing.

Sheldon turned his head towards Amy to watch her. He reached for her hand and clasped it tightly.

He spoke softly, "We're back on the table, right?"

Sheldon had been ready to go the whole way but he needed Amy to be comfortable too. That could not have meant nothing to her; they were both ready. It may not be tonight but after that make-out session it soon would be the time to put their sexual relationship back on the table. They just had to mentally prepare for such an important event.

He needed to know if she felt the same way.

Amy did not turn her eyes away for the ceiling. Her face remained blank and expressionless.

Sheldon waited hesitantly for an answer which came in the form of a gentle squeeze of his hand and a tranquil smile that finally confirmed it all.

"We're back on the table"


End file.
